Rose's Eevee Love Story
by Eevee-Snivy
Summary: Rose is a normal Eevee, but the world around her is dark and evil. Menacing Pokemon lurk around in Summer forest, her home. She also has to face the biggest and most evil problem of all: love. But with many joyful moments, 2 great guys and friends, she might be able to get past the dark moments that await her. And in doing so, she gets the chance to find true GOOD love.
1. The Beginning

****This is my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy :)****

****Pokemon doesn********'********t belong to me :P obviously****

**…**...****

Rose's POV:

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I stretched my paws and legs, feeling much more relaxed. I opened my mouth and let out a long yawn, and exhaustion washed over me; nearly sending me back to sleep. I rolled around on my bed woven from strong sturdy grasses. I looked around at the familiar surroundings. I was in my den I shared with my loving family. Sunlight fell through the entrance of the den, lighting the den up. The warmth of the light reached my body and I felt like I was wrapped around a cozy blanket. I had lived in this den for so many years. I've been here since I was a little young Eevee, just hatched from the comfort of my egg. I remember opening my eyes as a newborn brown ball of fluff, capturing my first sights of the world. Since then, I've been loved and cared for by my 2 parents. Overall, I had a normal and happy life.

My Father, a Flareon, was still sound asleep, softly snoring away. The bed next to him was empty. The blanket of the unoccupied bed was neatly put back and done. The pillow fluffed and in place. Mom must be awake, already preparing breakfast.

"_She's always up bright and early. That's just how she is and how she always will be." I said, while smiling to myself._

I gazed outside and saw the sun high in the air lighting the sky and filling it with all these shades of blue. Puffs of white clouds stretched across the sky, making it look like a work of art. Arceus made sure it was a beautiful day today.

Hi, my name is Rose, I'm an Eevee living in Summer Forest(which is one of the best homes ever). I have many great friends like Volt the Eevee, Grace the Kirlia, and Jewel the Eevee.

A smile crept on to my face. _"Wait__ a minute...Today's Jewel's_ _Birthday!" __I excitedly thought._

I jumped high up and screamed at the top of my lungs from pure happiness, "IT'S JEWEL'S B-DAY TODAY!"

"Wha? Oh, good morning Jewel, seems like your up already." said my dad, barely waking up from his rest.

_Oops._

I turned towards my father and apologized.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up." I replied, lowering my voice down and trying to hold in my excitement for later.

"It's ok, I should just wake up anywa..." he said, falling asleep midway. He lay still on the bed, not bothering to get back up and wake from his peaceful slumber.

I sighed and rolled my eyes._ Ah dad, you can be so silly sometimes._

I then noticed puffs of my brown fur sticking out. I licked my paw and groomed myself, making my messy hair settle down and become neat. My fur seemed to have it's own mind. It kept rising back up, not allowing my paw to brush it flat. Eventually, I was able to tame my wild hair, so it looked presentable.

Then, I looked at the entrance to the den.

"_Today's gonna be the best day ever!" I thought._

I bounced outside the den. There were many giant green trees as tall as skyscrapers, and they towered high above me. The spring next to our den made a flowing sound as it gushed out crystal blue water. I walked over to the spring and dipped my head where my muzzle met the surface of the water. I licked the cold water, quenching my thirst. Then, I deeply inhaled, smelling the sweet smell of the fresh forest air. I heard a few pidgey chirping above the thick leafy foliage. Their melodies seemed to make to forest feel much more alive. I looked around at everything, wanting to fully experience the beauty and greatness of this wonderful day. I saw a few Pokemon up walking around and picking berries for Breakfast. I saw families just waking up, ready to start their day.

In not so long, I was ready to explode in joyfulness. I was so excited for today! I was ready to burst from all the excitement! I was about to run over to Jewel's den when my Mom's voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and looked curiously back at the den, wondering what my mother wanted me for.

"Rose! Don't forget Breakfast!" mom's voiced called from inside the den.

_Breakfast? I don't have time for that._

"No Thanks! I'm too excited to eat!" I replied, about to head towards Jewel's den. I took a few steps when I was abruptly stopped again; this time by myself.

My stomach made a loud growling sound like a Luxray using Roar. I was pretty sure every pokemon within a 10 meter radius heard my stomach's starving cry.

_I'm so hungry._

"Looks like your stomach disagrees," Mom laughed,"Come over here and eat! I have a delicious Oran Berry Salad!".

I was so excited, but the food sounded so tempting, because of how famished I was. _No, I have to meet Jewel right away._

I hesitantly took a step closer in the direction of Jewel's den. Her den WAS roughly a mile or so away. That would be a really long hike from where I'm at.

_If __I don't eat I might not have the energy to run the far distance to Jewel's place._ Guess I'll have to eat.

"Fine,"I said running back inside the den. I walked inside and used my powerful nose to smell ripe and sweet berries. I sat down and my mom came over with a bowl full of chopped Oran berries with a few other berries mixed in. The food looked delicious. My mother, a kind and loving Sylveon handed me the bowl full of glistening berries.

"Thanks!" I said, remembering to use my manners.

"Your welcome." Mom cheerfully said, smiling at me.

I grabbed a berry and took a bite, and quickly finished the sweet sphere. Then, I took 2, then 3. The amounts of berries I ate in one bite continued until I felt like I was choking on handfuls of berries.

I snarfed down the food as fast as i could eat it. The juiciness and sweetness of the berries gushed into my mouth and covered my taste buds. I have to say, mom really did a good job this time. I gulped down every drop of juice stored inside the berries and I chomped down on hard dry berries, careful to not break my teeth.

"Slow down, you might get a stomach ache!" Mom said, but my bowl was already licked clean.

"Thanks for the food mom! I'll head to Jewel's place now!" I said, in a rush.

"Ok, but before you go, i have this for you" She said as she handed me 100 Poke(the currency here :D). "You can use it to buy a gift for Jewel, i thought she would love a gift for her birthday" Mom said.

"_Wow! This is great! Mom is so kind and had such a warm heart." I thought._

I hugged her. "Thanks mom! Your the best" I said running out the door, heading over to Flowery Meadows.

I heard mom call out behind me, "Remember to stay safe and have fun! Oh and..." but I was already far away, so I couldn't make out her other words.

I kept running and running until i started to smell the faint smell of grass and flowers. The trees and lush vegetation got fewer and fewer in number until none could be seen. The lighting was much brighter here because there were no leaves to block the sunlight; so much so that I had to squint to cover my eyes from the sun. The grass spread out far and wide and in the middle of the meadow there was a small town with many shops.

I headed over to the town, hoping to find the perfect gift.

The town was bustling with many Pokemon. I saw a group of swablu singing a sweet song, groups of Pokemon hanging out and talking about the latest news and 2 buizels fighting a fierce battles with many Pokemon crowding around making bets on who would win. BOOM! The two buizels created a large impact as they both clashed into each other using Aqua Jet. I loved battles, but I was only focused on one thing, I dashed over gracefully on the cobblestone street. I avoid passing Pokemon, hoping not to crash into anybody. I saw a Grumpig in front of me selling pearls, he stopped me and asked,

"Would you like to buy any of these marvelous pearls?"

"No thank you! I'm just passing through." I quickly replied. My legs were jittery and I felt like valuable time was wasted. _Hurry up!_

"Ok" He finally replied a bit disappointed.

I continued to my destination. And finally I was in a specific area, there were 4 shops here, Lilligant's Boutique, Lopunny's Salon, Gardevoir's Cosmetics(which is where Grace's, (my friend who's a Kirlia, mom works) and Frosslass's Jewelry store.

This place was known for having the best gifts for female Pokemon, I hope I could find something here.

Lilligant's Boutique: Maybe she'd like some clothes and accessories

Lopunny's Salon: Jewel doesn't need a fur cut.

Gardevoir's Cosmetics: Jewel really doesn't need make up

Frosslass's Jewelry Store: It has cute necklaceses.

"_Perhaps Jewel would like jewelry." I thought to myself._

I opened the door to the jewelry store and walked in. The store had many glass tables lined up with boxes. The jewelry was carefully placed in each box. Light falling through the windows hit the jewelry hit the jewelry, and the jewelry reflected it, making them all shine and dazzle.

A pretty Frosslass was at the counter, "Hi! Would you like anything?"she asked, smiling.

"Yes, but I can help myself," I politely replied.

"OK, but if you need my assistance just ask." she said.

I walked around and observed everything carefully.

I looked at all the stunning and glamorous jewelry. I saw sapphire bracelets, ruby rings, gold earrings. I_t was all so beautiful!_ I stared at my distorted reflection on a giant crystal. The reflection made me look like there were multiple Roses. I moved along trying to find something else.

Then, I noticed a pretty blue necklace. It was a blue strand of tough string with a shining diamond heart hanging in the middle. The diamond sparkled and glowed with colors of the rainbow. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Wow! How much does this one cost?" I asked, pointing at the necklace.

"That there is 10,000 Poke, its our best one yet because it's real diamond!" She proudly said.

I sucked in air through my teeth.

_"___10,000 POKE? ____That was so expensive. ____I only have 100!",____I ____thought. __"Do you have anything cheaper?" I asked.

"_I hope they do," I hopefully thought._

"Well i have one just like this, but it's not real diamond, it's just another mineral, it's 200 Poke." She said.

I sadly sighed. My face frowned in disappointment.

"_What luck." I thought._

"Oh, never mind, i only have 100 Poke,"I said trudging out the door, disappointed on how expensive everything was.

It probably shouldn't have been a surprise. Jewelry can be quite pricey and Minerals used for jewelry are rare here in the meadow and forest, so I guess it made sense.

I was about to walk out of the area when I saw a beautiful accessory in display of Lilligant's boutique. It was a beautiful blue flower head accessory. It's price tag read 100 Poke.

__That's how much i____have!___ Jewel always loved the color blue, maybe she'd like _this.

I opened the door to the boutique, smelling a faint smell of roses inside, a Lilligant perked up when she saw me,_maybe business is tough here,_ and asked me what i wanted. I nodded my head towards the accessory and Lilligant carefully took the flower off display,"100 Poke please,"she said.

I gave her 100 Poke and Lilligant took out a bag, she placed the head accessory in the small white bag and handed it to me.

"_Wow, I hope Jewel likes this!" I thought, pleased with myself._

"Thanks!" I said.

"Come back again!" Lilligant said as I exited to store.

I walked around the loud crowds of pokemon and finally made it out of town.

_It was like a crazy maze in there._

Then, I dashed back to Summer Forest, and towards Jewel's den, careful not to drop her gift.

I was running really slow. _I might not make it in time, I thought._

Then, I had an idea. I used Quick Attack and ran towards Jewel's den, running swiftly and gracefully. The wind ran through my fur. My heart started beating faster. I started to get a bit exhausted, and my legs started to throb. I slowed down a bit careful not to tire myself out. Trees started to appear again and the air began to have a different scent. I started smelling the familiar acorns, honey, leaves, and bark of the forest. The leaves overhead only let out a few surviving pieces of light come through. It was a bit dark, but it doesn't really matter. Before I knew it, I arrived at Jewel's.

Jewel's den has lots of space and it's really clean. That's because her den built into the most largest and most oldest trees in Summer Forest. I looked up and glanced at the massive tree, barely able to see the canopy. It's a pretty cool and unique home.

"Rose!" a familiar Eevee called out, running out of her den.

It was Jewel, and she looked very ecstatic to see me.

Jewel opened her eyes wide and looked at me like she was shocked. "WOW your fur looks messed up, like you've been running"Jewel said.

I groomed down my fur with my paw, a bit ashamed on how wild my fur was acting today.

"Well I did run all the way from Flowery Meadow to your den," I replied, "Oh and i have something for you, Happy Birthday!"I said. placing the blue head accessory in her paws.

She held it the delicate flower in her hand and broke out into a huge grin. Her wide happy eyes looked a bit watery.

"WOW, Thank you! I love it! It's beautiful."She exclaimed as she pinned it on her head.

The accessory fit here quite nicely. I thought it really brought out the color in her eyes.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?! CAN'T I HAVE ANY PEACE IN HERE?"A deep voice loudly called out from the den.

The mood quickly changed. I felt the temperature drop and sadness and bitterness crept into the air.

"Sorry Uncle,"Jewel said, in a phony happy voice."I hate him so much," bitterly muttered Jewel under her breath_._

__A few years ago Jewels parents, A Leafeon and a Ninetales, got a note from Jewel's cranky uncle, an umbreon, telling them he's being held hostage by some evil Pokemon at Treacherous ____Cliffs.__

_"___Please don't go!" young Jewel ____desperately ____told her parents.__

_"_It's ok, it'll only be for about 3 days, we'll be back before you know it." Her mother a Ninetales s____aid.__

_"_Yes, and we left a large supply of berries, bread, honey and nuts for you." her father, a Leafeon said.__

_"_Can I at least go with you?" Jewel asked with pleading eyes.__

__Her parents smiled at how adorable the was being. They knew she really wanted to help, and they didn't want to disappoint her, but it was too dangerous.__

__Her parents shook their heads.__

_"_It's too risky, your safer here." her mother explained.__

__Jewel looked down at the floor and her mother hugged her.__

_"_Ok, fine" Jewel said, a bit sad and depressed.__

_"_Like I said, only 3 days" her mother said.__

__Then, they turned and walked away waving goodbye to their young daughter.__

_"_Bye!" Jewel yelled loudly, but her parents were already gone. Jewel knew that they hear____d____ her though, because she believed they did. Then Jewel walked back inside the den, never knowing what would happen in the terrible future.__

_ _They____ headed out to Treacherous Cliffs, trying to rescue Jewel's Uncle.__

__They managed to find the Umbreon and 2 enemies.__

__A battle broke out and the parents fought the enemy.__

__Frenzy Plant! Cried Razor(Jewel's Father). Massive plants crawled out from the cracks in the cliff, lashing themselves at the opponents, a Haxorus and a Druddigon.__

__Both opponents planted their two feet on the ground, bracing themselves.__

__"Not Very Effective"The Haxorus taunted, ____barely scratched from the fierce attack.__

__"How About this?"Will-o-wisp! Amber(Jewel's Mother)____said as she____ released purple burning embers from her body and shot them at the ____Haxorus. Hot flames______ignited and ____blazed around the dragon type and he fell onto one knee. ____He struggled and slowly managed to get up, now seething in rage. ____He looked like he was about to blow a fuse.__

__"That's IT!"DRACO METEOR both Dragons cried out .____The two dragons stored up energy and released a multicolor beam up into the ____sky. The____ beam exploded and sent out scattered meteors.____ the meteors ____rained down and____ hit Amber and Razor. ____When the meteors made contact they exploded, knocking the couple to the ____rocky ____ground.__

__Shadow, The Umbreon (uncle) managed to ____swiftly ____dodge the rain of meteors with his Dig, he was safe ____underground ____and not even hurt. ____All he felt was the ground shaking well the meteors made contact with the floor.__

__It was a different story with Razor and Amber, they had little energy and ____help____ was miles away. ____They were bruised and bleeding. Their breathing was heavy.__

__When the meteor rain stopped, Shadow dug back up, and hurried over to Amber and Razor.__

__"____Shadow! ____Protect … our daughter, … Jewel, ... Please!" ____Razor said struggling to make out just one word.__

_"_Please do it, I don't think we can make it." Amber said staring intently at Shadow like he was her daughter's last hope of a good childhood.__

__Then, Razor and Amber closed their eyes, letting out their final breath.__

__Shadow ____frowned and ____nodded, ____then he ____dashed back into the safety of the trees, but not really caring about Jewel__

__1 week later...__

__Young Jewel woke up and ran into her parent's room checking to see if they got back yet. ____Her parent's room was empty. __

_"_when will you guys get home?" she said sadly. "____It's already been about a week!"__

_ _Jewel heard the soft pattering of footprints outside. Jewel sniffed the air and scented an eeveelution; was it her father Razor? She excitedly ran outside crying out "Mom! Dad! Your home!" __

__All she saw was her uncle the Umbreon. Her smile ____dissolved____.__

_ "_Hey? Where's my mom and dad?" she asked worried. The Umbreon looked down at the ground, staying silent.__

_"_Gone." Her uncle ____finally ____sai____d, ____not bothering to meet her gaze.__

__Jewel stood there staring at her Uncle in disbelief.__

_"___This can't be true. Can it?" poor Jewel asked.__

_"___Unfortunately____, yes." her uncle repli____ed.__

__Jewel fell to the ground, and stayed there frozen.__

__She was in such great shock.____ Her heart was rapidly beating. Her eyes watered and she started to sniffle. Memories of her parents flooded her mind. Her parents throwing her a surprise birthday. Her parents showing her Rose, to be her friend. Her parents sitting by her at night, all of them gazing at the stars and telling stories. They told her this phrase every night, "We'll always be there for you, we promise."__

__But now, they were gone.__

__Jewel____ looked into the sky yelling,____"WHY ARCEU____S!? " Tears fell down Jewels face, the salty taste feeling her mouth. "I don't understand," Jewel said, shaking her head, "Why did this happen?"__

_–_- back to presen____t day.____  
><em>_

"It's ok Jewel, your close to evolving and then you can move in to a den near me!"I said, trying to cheer her only nodded her head.

"HEY THERE!",someone said.

"Hey Rose, It's your CRUSH,"Jewel said smiling, now feeling better.

I felt my face turn red.

In the distance, standing there was Volt, the Eevee. He was our friend, but i always secretly (well until i told Jewel) liked Volt a lot more than a friend.

He got near us and tripped on a pebble and accidentally fell on top of me

"Oops, sorry Rose,"He said in a cute voice.

I felt my face turn a deeper red."it's OK, "I stammered.

Volt got off me and brushed the dust off his brown fur.

"Well Happy Birthday Jewel, how old are you now? 100 years old?"Volt joked, with an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up, you know I'm not _THAT_ old"Jewel replied, rolling her eyes, annoyed at his joke.

There was silence for a minute and it got pretty awkward. We all stared at one another, trying to find something to say.

"_Uhhhhh, maybe I'll ask if we can play something." I thought._

"Hey, how about a game of chase?" I asked.

Volt and Jewel smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sure!"agreed the 2 other Eevees.

"Hah! I'll easily win this!" Volt confidently said, bouncing up and down cheerfully.

We were about to start when,

"Wait for me!" said a pink Pokemon in the distance. As she got closer I saw a Kirlia. It was Grace!

I used to wonder of Grace's bizarre color scheme. She had a pink body instead of a green one. Grace kept on explaining to me on how she's pink and even now it fascinates me.

Grace grew up on a tropical island far from here that grew Pinkan berries, a berry that makes you temporarily turn the color pink, if you ate it often, like Grace did, you'll be permanently pink.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, mom was having some trouble with some costumers at her store and i had to help out, but I'm here now!" Grace said, exhausted from her run here.

We all stood there in silence. Not in an awkward silence, but a happy and friendly one...

Happy Birthday Jewel! I have something for you,"Grace said holding a pouch with a ribbon tied around it and handed it to Jewel.

"You shouldn't have!" Jewel said, opening the gift. It was a small icy rock. It gave out a cold chill and it glistened and sparkled from the light falling through the leaves."This can help me evolve into a Glaceon! This is what I've always wanted!"Jewel exclaimed clearly ecstatic about her new gift.

"I'd thought you would want to be a Glaceon because of your love of the cold and the color blue! So, i chipped of a piece of an ice rock and put it in this pouch,"Grace said.

"Your so lucky! Glaceons are pretty and it would totally fit you!"I said.

"I'm not going to evolve just yet though, because i wanna evolve when you evolve Rose, "She said closing the pouch and turning to me.

_That was so sweet and kind of her to say that. She was so selfless! _I shed a tear and let it fall to the ground.

"Awww, thank you Jewel,"I said.

_I felt really touched from that statement. I honestly did!_

"Ok, enough of this,"Volt said, clearly getting bored,"let's play chase...ROSE IS IT!"he said running away. Jewel and Grace realized what was happening and dashed away too and soon they were far away from me. They looked like 2 colorful dots in the distance now.

I stored in all my energy and used my Quick Attack and leap with a sudden burst of speed, I was catching up to Grace who isn't really a fast because she didn't have 4 legs like we did. when i was about to tag her she materialized and disappeared. __No Fair! ____She used teleport!____She was now ahead of Volt and Jewel running away laughing. I kept running and running trying to catch up when all of a sudden,

"FEARRRROWWWWWW!"a Pokemon called out. I heard Grace yell. I caught up to see what happened, I saw Grace knocked unconscious, scratches all over her body and Jewel and Volt frozen, slowly trying to back away. There was a giant Fearow with scars all over his body like he fought in many battles, his eyes where sharp and he looked enraged.

"WHO DARES TRESPASSES ON MY TERRITORY?!" the fearsome Fearow cried out.

"um, we're sorry mister, we'll be leaving now,"Jewel quietly said, her eyes wide like she was worried the Fearow would do something. She started trembling and looked down, careful not to make eye contact.

"NO, YOU MUST PAY!" He used Brave Bird and hit Jewel, a gust of wind was created from the intense impact, It was a critical hit, she was knocked to the ground, dazed. A cloud of dust swirling around her.

"Now it's YOUR turn!"the Fearow called out looking straight at my eyes.

I backed up, and was terrified. I was shaking, and fear was in my eyes.

He was getting ready to use a Wing Attack when Volt jumped in front of me saying,

"Don't worry my lady! Volt your amazing knight is here to save you. I turned red as a Tomato Berry. Volt swiftly used Dig and dug into the ground and leaped out trying to hit Fearow but he missed when Fearow flew high up.

"YOU FOOL!"The Fearow cackled "Ground Moves do not work on a flying type like me, now you will pay too!"He readied his Wing Attack and hit Volt to the side knocking him down in a pile of rocks. Volt struggled and tried to get up but failed and fell down.

"Ughhh,"he groaned

"Oh NO!" I gasped, now afraid. _what can __I__ do now? I wasn't good enough to face a highly trained __Pokemon like him. _Fearow readied his Peck. I braced myself trying to absorb some of the impact.

Then, light began to swirled around Volt, the light enveloped him and he grew larger, the light died down, In Volt's place there was a slick looking Jolteon with sharp spikes, his brown eyes wild and bright, and fur a deep yellow color. Volt had evolved!

"Guess there was a Thunder stone in that pile of rocks,"Volt said smirking,"Now prepare to face defeated!"

…...

****FINALLY DONE, reviewed this so many times :D****

****It wasn't really a good ending but it turned out well(i guess)****

****Please remember to Review because i really need feedback on how i did, considering the fact that this is my first story and if you do review, Thanks :)****

****Hope you enjoyed! :D****


	2. Evolution

**Plz remember to review because it really helps motivate me and it helps me fix mistakes...so yeah enjoy.:D**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

…**...**

Volt's POV:

I stood in front of Rose trying to protect her from Fearow. Beads of sweat rolled down me, My breathing was heavy. I tried to suck up all the oxygen I could manage to get. But I was still ready to fight with the best of my ability. Standing there in my battle stance, I never felt more ready and pumped up.

The Fearow stayed still and analyzed me, looking to see if I was a worthy opponent. He scanned every centimeter of my body, trying to identify my weak spots and any signs of exhaustion. His eyes were sharp and he smirked, remaining calm at the moment of this rising situation. He didn't intimidate me though. In fact, I think I was more calm than him.

I wasn't going to let any of my friends get hurt, especially Rose. I wouldn't even allow a finger on them. I felt more confident from my brave act of loyalty for Rose and the others.

Why would I protect Rose you ask? Well, the truth is I have always liked her. She was my only friend in my hardest times.

_LONG FLASHBACK TIME... :D_

_**(this is going to be an important flashback because you need it to understand future chapters)**_

_It was midnight, a full moon shined above us, it's moonlight lighting our path. Me and my mother, a Glaceon, were running and running into the night, not even caring about all where we were heading. All we had to do was get away...escape...from father. My mind was overcome with depression and sadness. I felt heartbroken and hurt from what happened earlier. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my face blinding my vision. All I saw was blurs of colors. However, I felt my mother's cold presence next to me, so all I had to do was follow her cold chill. My mother was the only true family now. Her company calmed and comforted me, but I was still in a state of fear and depression. We kept on galloping and running through the grass, until my mother halted and stopped. I slowed and stopped as well._

"_I see a forest up ahead, let's hide there." My mother said._

_We rushed into the dark forest. We went deep into the trees, making sure we lost the one chasing us. Once we went far enough, we crashed down from pure exhaustion. The shadows of the forest concealed us and acted like a protective wall. My mother gently wiped my tears away, and my vision returned. It was almost pitch black in here. I was able to squint and barely make out the outlines of my mother's face. Her face was a depressing thing to look at, she looked so miserable, and I was too._

_Even though we were now in this forest, and we were safe. I was still scared and sad. My heart rate was still fast and my I breathed in and out like I was running out of oxygen. My eyes looked around fearfully, and not from the horrifying creatures that may have resided in these trees, but from my father._

_ My mother came over and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, squeezing my brown furry body. She was trying to comfort me, and she was trying to make me feel better, but she was also scared and worried herself. I listened to her heart loudly pump through her icy blue chest. It was like her heart would explode, and mine might have too._

"_How could father do this to us? Why had he abandoned us?" I questioned._

_I shook my head trying to forget the memories, but they still ran through my head, making me more and more confused. The made my head hurt and ache. I was searching for answers... a reason for all this, but I found nothing._

_2 Hours earlier... in Volt's den._

"_Huh, that's odd, your father isn't home yet." Mother said, worried. Her crystal blue eyes stared intently out the window. Her eyes locked on to the horizon, trying to find my dad. Her eyebrows were furrowed, making her look older. Her lips were pressed into a frown, the corners of her mouth tilted down, like a wilting flower. Her icy cool breath hit the glass of the window and made it turn foggy. She occasionally had to use her paw to wipe off the condensation, so she could see._

_I, on the other hand, being the careless young eevee I was, wasn't worried at all. All I could think about was my dessert and I happily munched on it. Bits of food flew everywhere from my terrible eating habits that could be compared to that of a tepig's._

"_He better hurry home because I'm going to eat his food." I said finishing up my favorite meal, Mom's freshly baked Mago berry pie. I licked my paws, trying to savor any morsels that got stuck to it. My tongue slobbered all over my paw, coating it with the thick liquid of my saliva._

_Mom's cooking was very famous around here. Her desserts and baked goods received many praises from neighbors. I was lucky to be her child because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to taste her food on a daily basis._

_I looked over at my Father's pie slice and licked my lips. It looked so scrumptious! Temptation took over me and I moved my paw towards the pie slice, trying to steal a piece._

_Mother quickly sensed what I was about to do and quickly turned her head around._

"_VOLT!" my mother said glaring at me. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul. Her face scolded at me, trying to make me stop my actions._

"_Sorry" I replied, pulling my paw away from the pie._

_I hopped off the wooden chair I was sitting on and went about my other businesses, while waiting for dad._

_We waited a bit more... the sun started falling down, changing the sky a deep black. It was getting real late, dad should have been home a long time ago._

_Eventually, Mom couldn't take it._

"_I'm going to go find him, stay here" Mom said._

_Mom grabbed a pine-green scarf and carefully wrapped it around her neck. Using her mouth, she adjusted the scarf into a tidy and neat position._

_If mom was going out to search for him, something bad could really be happening. Mom rarely stepped foot outside the den. I knew I had to do something._

"_WAIT, I WANNA GO TOOOOOO" I whined._

_My mom frowned at me, trying to change my mind._

"_No, it's too dangerous, especially where we lived" Mom said._

_I couldn't argue to her about that. We lived in the Treacherous Cliffs, __a barren wasteland where dangerous Pokemon hang out. The terrain was rocky and treacherous here. There is also rumored to be a terrifying and violent gang of Pokemon led by a Pyroar and a few other Pokemon such as a Haxorus and Druddigon ( remember Jewel's parents?). They were widely known for their harassment and cruelty towards innocent pokemon. They never got the justice they deserved from their terrorizes. Mostly because everyone was too scared to stand up against them. But that wasn't going to stop me from helping dad._

"_PLEASE, I'm strong! I'm brave! I can help. Besides, it would be faster if I tagged along. 2 Pokemon are better than one!" I said._

_She stayed silent, not ready to let me go._

_ I used my Baby Doll Eyes attack, trying to convince her, with my cute face,(XD LOL cute face :P). My brown eyes widened and glimmered, making it hard to resist._

_She hesitated then sighed. "Fine you can come along, but only if you stay close to me." She said._

"_YAY!" I said smiling. I jumped up in happiness._

"_This is serious Volt, something awful may have happened!" Mother said with a disapproving look._

_I honestly didn't understand why she was so worried. Dad was an adult, he could take care of himself._

"_Mother, Dad's a powerful Pokemon, he can take care of himself" I said._

"_Maybe your right, but..." Mom gazed off into the horizon. She seemed really worried. "Never mind, let's just go."_

_Me and mother walked out of the safety of the den and we headed out, hidden by the shadow of night. We searched and searched all night, trying to find my father. We found no sign of him._

"_Where could he be?" Mother said._

_Then, we heard footsteps and chattering behind us. It was a Mightyena, DAD!_

"_DAD, DAD! It's me, Volt!" I yelled, relieved. I burst in joyfulness. I nearly ran over to him, to let him hold me and embrace me in his strong arms. I started to run over to him when something grabbed me from behind. it was my mother._

_My mother covered my mouth with her paw, and pulled me back. Then, we silently tip-toed behind a rock that was large enough to cover both of us._

"_Wait, look who's with him" She said pointing at a dark figure next my father._

_What I saw really shocked me._

_The figure was tall and large. The Pokemon stood up regally, it looked like a leader and a true warrior. The Pokemon had dark brown fur and a scarlet and orange mane. Wait a minute... my eyes grew wide... IT WAS PYROAR, LEADER OF THE VIOLENT GANG!_

_However, Pyroar wasn't attacking my dad, instead he looked like he was having a friendly conversation with my father. They looked like casual and old buddies. I leaned in trying to eavesdrop. I listened closely with my big tan ears, trying to figure out what they were talking about._

_Pyroar POV: (__Earlier, right before Volt and his mother had arrived.)_

"_So, Shadow(Volt's father) I've heard that you are a very powerful Pokemon. They say your a quick attacker. I'm offering you a deal, how would you like to join my group?" _I_ said, trying to sound as convincing as possible._

_I really needed new recruits for my gang. We needed strong warriors that could help us wreck havoc more effectively. And Shadow was the perfect guy for that._

"_Why would I?" Shadow growled, baring his fangs. His eyes showed no signs of kindness. He really was hostile, he already kicked me twice with his long sturdy legs and boy did it hurt._

_I just chuckled, smiling, trying to show him my "friendly side". My real good side had already disappeared years ago. After all, I had a reputation as a "evil pokemon" to keep._

"_Come on... I heard you used to be leader of your own gang. Wouldn't you like to be a leader of this one? You can travel around, hunting down other Pokemon."I said_

"_Me? Leader?" he said. For a moment, he looked tempted like his dark side was coming out. Every Dark type Pokemon secretly had a cruel and evil side. Most dark types can tame it, some cannot, like Shadow here._

"_No, I wouldn't" Shadow said, shaking his head._

_Looks like Shadow's Dark side isn't coming out yet. Being a pure dark type, I know the temptation was strong, but it looks like somethings holding him back, something like his family. I had Haxorus spy on him for a while. I think I remember Haxorus mentioning a Glaceon for a wife. A Nasty Plot (the move Nasty Plot) was forming in my head. I made a devious smirk. This may just work. "Zoroark, Eevee form 7 now (code name for Glaceon)!"_

_Moments later, a Glaceon popped out crying out "Shadow! It's me your wife!"_

_Then, the Glaceon winked at me (a signal telling me it's actually Zoroark)._

_Shadow looked over at Zoroark. He widened his eyes in surprised._

_"Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Volt?" Shadow questioned._

_"Volt's home, but I want to say something..." Zoroark replied._

_"What is it?" Shadow asked. He took a step closer towards his "wife", but Zoroark stepped back a few meters._

_Zoroark then started to appear sad. His eyes welled up and he looked down at the ground. Tears streamed down towards the floor. Then, Zoroark looked back towards Shadow and opened his mouth, reading to scream._

"_ I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again, because I found someone new!" Zoroark loudly shrieked._

_Zoroark then turned around, running away, sobbing tears of "sadness"._

_That was a horrible performance. I wonder if Shadow actually fell for that._

_Shadow looked shocked. "This can't be."_

_Guess he really is gullible._

"_You see, I saw this coming, I knew she hated you. I was just trying to help you." I lied._

_ Shadow fell down towards the floor. Shadow started uncontrollably sobbing. Tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. Eventually the tears subsided and completely stopped. Shadow slowly stood up, now a bit more calm. He was still hurt, but he wanted to be strong. Then, he got angry. He kicked a nearby bolder with his two back feet in frustration. The boulder flew about 20 ft behind him and landed with a loud THUD. He started to calm himself. A dark aura covered his body, it was his dark side._

"_Fine, I'll be leader of the gang." he said._

_I smirked, my mission was complete._

_That's when I spotted 2 figures behind Shadow, a Glaceon and a young Eevee. I recognized them, it was Shadow's family. They fearfully looked at the previous scene. They looked confused though. Perhaps they got here after Zoroark's little act._

"_OK master," I said turning to Shadow, the new gang leader, " How about killing your family, over there."_

_He turned over, enraged, and started chasing after the 2 Pokemon._

_The Glaceon and Eevee scampered away, panicked._

_Volt's POV: (2 hours later, when they were in the forest...)_

_I remembered my Father running after us trying to kill us._

_I almost started crying again, but I held back my tears._

"_Mother, should we go back home after tonight?" I said._

"_No, he'll suspect we'll go there and kill us in the morning, we should live here" Mom said. "You should go to sleep now Volt."_

"_No, i wanna keep watch, in case Fath- i mean Shadow comes back." I insisted._

_"You have to rest, you were up all night running, at least attempt to sleep" Mom replied._

_How could I sleep? I needed to be a brave young eevee and not sleep while crying like a baby. I wanted to show my toughness._

_I opened my mouth to argue but my mother hushed me. I got the message, no exceptions._

_I sat down and sighed in defeat. I cleared my head of ally my busy thoughts and filled it with intentions of sleeping._

_I didn't think I would fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake. But my tired body protested against me, and I lost the fight. I curled up on a pile of grasses, and almost instantly, my eyes closed and i slept, tired from today's events._

_..._

_I woke up and looked around, confused about my surroundings. Why __was I in this forest? Then I remembered yesterday, and frowned. __Oh yeah. I didn't want to start crying, but a tear escaped. I wiped the tear and got up on my feet._

_I looked at my mother, she was still curled up in a ball, asleep. Her eyes were shut, but her eyebrows were furrowed, even though she was sleeping._

"_Why Shadow?" she muttered in her sleep._

_I didn't want to wake her up so I left, trying to find food. I walked around and saw a bush full of Mago berries. WOW! Mago berries are rare, a full bush of them is just amazing! I was about to grab a berry when a Ursaring 5 times my size popped out and roared. He looked rather intimidating. _

"_THOSE ARE MY BERRIES! WERE YOU PLANNING TO STEAL SOME?" he yelled. The volume of his voice nearly busted my eardrums._

_I slowly backed away and trembled in fear. My heart started pumping from sheer terror. _"_N n no definitely not." I stammered._

_The Ursaring growled and turned around, and started ferociously chomping on his berries._

_I walked away depressed, when suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. I trembled, afraid on what would popped out. I saw an Eevee's face come out from the leaves of the bush. She sure was cute, I thought. I then blushed. What was i thinking? I just met this girl._

"_Hi! My name's Rose" she said smiling. She sure was pretty._

"_My name's Volt!" I said smiling back. My stomach growled. My face flushed, embarrassed about what just happened._

_"You look hungry, want some Mago berries?" Rose asked, holding out a few Mago berries. They looked identical to the ones from Urasring's bush. They shined and reflected light when sunlight hit it's glossy smooth surface._

_I hesitantly took one. I looked backed at her._

_"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked._

_"Yeah, Thanks" I said biting one of the berries, the sweet flavor filled my mouth._

"_I was able to grab some from that grouchy Ursaring when he wasn't looking. Mago berries are my favorite" Rose brightly said._

"_Hey me too!" I said, surprised at her statement. Most Pokemon didn't like Mago berries because they were just too sweet._

"_Wanna go play by the lake?" She asked._

_I did have a tired day yesterday. Maybe I needed some cheering up._

"_OK!" I said excitedly._

_From then on, Rose has been my best friend. I developed a huge crush on her because of her beauty and kindness. I wished she felt the same way about me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Still Volt's POV:

I was ready to knock out this Fearow. Let's see what I can do. "THUNDERBOLT" I yelled. Electricity surged through my body and I released an electrical bolt at Fearow. The electricity shocked him and he fell to the ground. Static crackled around him from the previous intense blow.

"Go Volt!" Rose said happily. She jumped up in the air, trying her best to cheer me on. And it really did help lift my spirits.

Fearow then shook and slowly rose up. "AIR SLASH" he yelled! Strong blades of air were emitted from his powerful wings. I swiftly moved to the side, but 2 hit my leg. I felt a sharp pain where the Air Slash struck. Fearow used Hurricane. Fearow flapped his large brown wings and an air current was produced. The air spun and spun, turning into a Hurricane attack. I tried to move but my leg hurt so bad. I managed to use dig though and I burrowed to the safety of underground. I then used my paws to dig back up, now covered with bits of moist dirt. However, Fearow somehow managed to detect where I was and when I surfaced I was met with a powerful Steel Wing attack. The attack knocked me back. I flew through the air and crashed into the hard ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the word spin from my dizzy condition.

"VOLT!" Rose yelled, full of worry.

I felt so exhausted. My breathing was really heavy. Fearow was in a similar condition. Maybe I can do this.

That's when something unexpected happened.

"Roost" Fearow calmy yelled.

White glowing wings surrounded Fearow, and he was able to regain some of his health. Fearow now looked reborn and anew. He looked like he just woke up from the most relaxing nap ever. His battle scratches had faded away.

"_Oh no, this is looking really bad, I may have an advantage in type, but he's in a good condition, He's also a lot quicker than me. How can I win?" I thought. _I felt so lost, I didn't have a clue on what to do. Can I actually manage to gain victory? I felt like giving up... maybe evolving wasn't good enough to win this battle.

"Come on Volt! Snap out of it! You said you would beat Fearow and your not doing it. Come on! Show some fighting spirit!" Rose yelled, trying to encourage me.

"_She's right. I can't let her down. She's Rose. She's the one I will always fight for"_

I struggled back up and thought of a plan.

_He's so fast. Maybe I can stop his movement. That's it..._

Thunder Wave! I powered up my energy and released a small bolt. The bolt hurled itself at Fearow and hit. The Fearow groaned in agony. _Yes! He's now paralyzed_

"Aerial Ace!" he yelled, but when he tried to quickly climb up into the air, he fell down midway.

_Here's my chance_

"THUNDER" I yowled. Dark clouds started forming up above. Static could be seen crackling. I heard a low rumbling sound. A bolt lit up the sky and hit Fearow, knocking him down. Fearow hurled towards the ground and crashed, sending up a pile of dust. I scented a burnt and smoky aroma coming from the bird.

Fearow had fainted.

I smiled, "I won!" I said.

My mind was filled with happiness from my victory. _I managed to save Rose and my friends._

But then I felt dizzy. "Volt!" Rose yelled, scampering towards me.

Then I blacked out, unsure on what would happened when I was unconscious.

Rose's POV:

Volt fell over and was unconscious. I didn't know how I was going to bring him back to the town's hospital. Nor did I have the strength to carry Grace and Jewel back too. "_Oh, poor Jewel, this must be a terrible birthday." I thought to myself._

Everyone was in a terrible condition. They were all bruised and scratched. But Volt had the worst condition. Volt was losing lots of blood from the cuts around him. There was a large red gash on his leg. I had no way to help them. I started tearing up. "_What can I do?" I thought._ I looked up into the sky, wondering how it could be so beautiful when my situation seemed so hopeless. "Please help me Arceus." Then, the sun seemed to shine brighter. It's rays hit me and covered me whole body with warmth and light. That's when it happened. My tan body began to glow. The light I was producing lit up the darkness of the forest around me. I grew taller and taller.

_"There is only one thing this could be," I thought_ "_**Evolution**__."_

…_**...**_

_**YAY! Finally done with this chapter! Woohoo!**_

_**Remember to review so the next chapter can come out tomorrow :D! What do YOU want Rose to evolve to? I may just consider Rose to evolve into that eeveelution.**_

_**So yeah bye!**_

_**Volt: Hey Your evolving!**_

_**Rose: YEA :D Now I'll catch up to you**_

_**Volt: NEVAH!**_

_**Rose: :(**_

_**Midnight: Why am I not in this story yet?**_

_**Rose: Who are you?**_

_**Midnight: A new character**_

_**Rose: :O gasp**_


	3. The Mysterious Umbreon

**Hi! This is the next part...so yeah, enjoy :D**

**Please remember to leave a review, even if it is "Good" or "Needs Improvement"**

**I don't own Pokemon**

_**Thoughts in italics, and flashbacks...**_

…**..**

Rose's POV:

The light shimmered around my body. Wisps of white ventured off into the forest as my body kept on producing them. I smiled so wide that my teeth looked like a crescent moon. The excitement of what I was going to be left my heart beating._ Would I be a Flareon? Or would I be a graceful and beautiful Leafeon? Perhaps I'd be a cool Glaceon, like what Jewel's going to be._

I actually had the nerve to make a girlish squeal, and that was NOT like me.

The evolution seemed to drag on for hours, yet I knew it was only took about 30 seconds.

Maybe the "Time flies" statement wasn't really true because I think it should be "Time is very-very-very slow".

I then started to feel a tingling sensation as my evolution was nearing completion. I pushed away all my random thoughts and directed my full attention to evolution. I grew my final features of the mysterious eeveelution I was about to become. I felt my molecules grow, expand and reach out in all directions.

My body stopped glowing, my coat of light dimmed. Time for the moment of truth.

I slowly and carefully looked down at myself with my newly acquired violet tinted eyes.

I stared at my coat of fur. It had a light lavender tint and it was a smooth as grass on a meadow. My long tail swished back and forth, swaying around with the movement of the forest breeze, which was now split at the tip. Realization and recognition smacked me in the face._Wait, I'm an Espeon?_ A smile grew on my face. I hopped around in excitement. _I always thought Espeons were beautiful. Wow, __this __is great!_

I snapped out of it and I remembered my top priority. I still had to help the others.

_What could I do? Perhaps I could teleport them back to my den. Alright, here it goes. _I let my psychic energy flow. The gem on my forehead gleamed. _Teleport!_

I opened my eyes. We were still at the same place. _I failed!_ _Let's try again._ My power surged through me. I attempted to use Teleport again. I closed my eyes and released my energy. I shimmered and materialized.

For a second my body felt light. My stomach was churning, like I was about to throw up. I kept it in. I heard a light ringing sound. Then my body felt heavy again. I opened my eyes and I was back at my den, Grace, Volt, and Jewel laying besides me._ I did it!_ Unfortunately, they were still unconscious.

"MOM, DAD!" I yelled, facing the den

There was only silence. I guess they went out for a walk.

_Oh No, what do I do now? Well, my first task was to bring them inside._

I attempted to use Psychic, a blue aura shimmered around me. I used Psychic to carry my friends, and they rose, drifting through the air and into the den. I carefully laid them down onto the beds. Volt on my dad's bed.,Jewel's on my mom's and Grace's on mine.

_Great, I managed to bring them inside, now what?_ I sat there and thought for a bit.

_I got it! Maybe I can find some Sitrus berries._

I walked over to our berry storage, hoping to find a few Sitrus berries in stock. There was absolutely no Sitrus berries. I sighed. _My luck._

_Guess I'll have to gather some from Berry Fields._

I tried to use Teleport again, but I fell from exhaustion. Guess I used up all my energy teleporting the others here., I'm going to have to walk there.

I dashed outside the den and ran toward Berry Fields. I passed a few Pokemon playing catch. I asked them if they knew the direction towards Berry Fields. They pointed east and I thanked them. Berry Fields was next to Flowery meadow and It was full of berry bushes. _Hopefully there __are__ some Sitrus Berries left. _I was swiftly running, then I felt a strange presence behind me. I slowed down and a bit turned around me.

It was a dark slim figure charging straight towards me,

"Watch out! Move out of the way!" the mysterious figure cried.

But I wasn't quick enough and he crashed into me, knocking me down to the floor. I looked up and saw golden eyes. He looked scared. His ears were straight up and he looked alert. He was a bit angry for a while, but he calmed down and his turned face turned light pink.

"Sorry" he apologized as he dashed away, leaving a black streak behind him.

What a strange Pokemon. He looked like he was being chased. _Wait, __what type of Pokemon was he?_ He looked like an Umbreon, but he had blue rings instead of golden ones. _Perhaps he was a Shiny Pokemon. _

Then I remembered what I was suppose to be doing.

_Wait, I have to get some Sitrus berries for my friends._ I continued down the road to Berry Fields.

Midnight's POV:

My name is Midnight. I'm an Umbreon. Not just any regular old Umbreon though. I was a Shiny Umbreon. Right now I'm being hunted down. Hunted down by one of the most fearsome groups ever. This group had 2 leaders, a Pyroar named Blaze and a new leader named Shadow, a Mightyena. Blaze was my childhood best friend, until he created an evil gang and started terrorizing other Pokemon because he believed he became "invincible" when he evolved. He asked me to join too, but I refused, not wanting to hurt others.

Flashback:

_It was 1:00 am and I was sleeping, but something woke me up._

_"Shadow! Shadow! Come out here!" Blaze said, yelling into my den._

_I walked out of my den, "What do you want at this time Blaze?" I said, sleepily._

_"I created a gang, I already got a Fraxure, Zorua and Druddigon to join, want to be another member" He asked._

_" What does your group do?" I asked._

_He leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "We terrorize others"_

_I leaped back in surprise. "TERRORIZE POKEMON?!" I thought, disappointed in Blaze._

_"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say TERRORIZE Pokemon?" I said._

_"Come on, it will be fun, think about it, laughing at those stupid foolish Pokemon" Blaze said._

_"Have you gone out of your mind? I'd never do that! You need to rethink this, if not, YOUR the one being foolish" I said._

_"Me? FOOLISH?!" He said, a bit angry._

_"That's what I said, Now leave me alone. I don't want to do anything with this" I said, disgusted at what my friend wanted to do._

_Blaze aimed a Flamethrower at me. The heat burned me, and I fell down._

_"You'll regret this day Midnight" Then he stormed off._

_Flashback End._

He got furious and hated me for turning down his offer. Now he wants to kill me. Hunt me down and slice me, celebrating my death with his whole group. He said they will proudly dance on top of my blood through the night. _What a sicko._

Anyway, I had just been spotted by one of his group members and now I was being chased by Blaze._ Maybe I can run to town. Blaze wouldn't attack me in front of other Pokemon._

I was about to make it to town, but then I saw a Pokemon in my way.

"Watch Out! Move out of the way!" I yelled.

The Pokemon just stayed frozen and didn't move an inch. I tried to stop myself, but I was running too fast. I skidded and crashed into the Pokemon, knocking her down. I got a bit angry,_ How dare this Pokemon not move out of the way! __Didn't she even hear me? I was yelling so loud! She must have been deaf for a second._

I was about to yell at the Pokemon when I calmed down and looked at her for a moment. It was an Espeon, a beautiful and adorable Espeon. Then she opened her eyes, the sparkled and I could see all the shades of violet and midnight purple in them. The cosmos seemed to live in them, all of the stars twinkled in the vast sea of purple.

"_Snap out of it Midnight!" I told myself. _"Sorry," I said and I ran away, continuing my path to Flowery meadow's town square. I glanced back and saw her staring at me with her large curious eyes, confused about what just happened.

Rose's POV:

I saw many bushes up ahead. Colorful spots dotted the bushes. Many Pokemon had baskets and were picking the berries off and collecting them for lunch.

I ran around and searched for a bush with Sitrus berries._ No sign of them yet._

I looked up to the top of a hill. There was a single bush at the top. It had small yellow fruits on it. _That's it! A Sitrus berry bush. _I ran to the top of the hill, but I tripped and I tumbled down to the bottom of the hill. _That's not going to stop me. _I got back up and tried again. When I was near the top, I leaped into the air and soared to the very top. I gracefully landed on the soft patch of grass at the top._ Yes! Time to harvest some berries! _I grabbed a berry, but it wouldn't let go to the stem of the bush. I tugged harder, and I was able to take it. I grabbed about 6 more and I slid back down the hill. Then I hurried back towards my den.

When I got back, Grace and Jewel were stirring in their sleep. They were about to wake up. _I have to prepare this quickly._ I went outside of the den to a spring right next to our den. I placed the berries into the icy cold water and took them out. They were now clean enough to eat. I used my Psycho cut to cut the berries into smaller pieces and I went back inside. To my surprise, Jewel and Grace were just waking up.

"Hey, what happened, and where are we?" Grace said sleepily.

"I don't know, all I remember was getting knocked unconscious." Jewel said, also confused.

"Hi guys, good to see you awake!" I said.

"Who are you?" Grace said, a bit perplexed.

Jewel looked over at me and her eyes grew wide in surprise. Then she smiled."Grace! Obviously it's Rose! She evolved!" Jewel said.

"Oh!" Grace giggled, "Sorry for not recognizing you, you look so different, but it's good!"

"Yeah, you look stunning!" Jewel agreed.

"Thanks!" I replied, then I handed them some of the Sitrus berries. "Here eat some of this."

Both Grace and Jewel took a piece and nibbled on it. I saw some of their scars and scratches instantly fade away. They seemed to gain some of their energy back. They stood up, without any problems.

"Thanks!" both of them said.

Then I glanced over at Volt, who was still asleep, he looked like he was in a really bad condition. He was still losing blood from the wound in his leg.

"OMG, Volt!" I said hurrying over to him.

"errrr..." he groaned in his sleep.

"We need to stop the blood, any ideas?" I asked, worried.

"How about we gather a few long leaves and wrap it around his leg?" Jewel said.

"I got it!" Grace said as she hurried outside, looking frantically for some leaves long enough to be able to wrap around Volt's leg.

I took a Sitrus berry and held it in front of Volt's mouth.

"Here Volt, I said, eat it" I said

Volt frowned in his sleep and turned around, refusing to eat it.

"Come on! Please! It will heal you!" I said.

Volt still didn't budge._ He sure was stubborn, even in his sleep!_

"I insist you eat some of these berries" I commanded, placing my paws firmly on the ground.

Volt turned around and slowly opened his mouth. I put the berry in and he ate it.

I let out a long sigh. "Good," I said relieved.

That's when Grace came back, with a few leaves in her hands.

"Here! Found some!" she said running over to Volt.

I took the leaves and carefully wrapped the leaves tightly around Volt's gash.

Then, Jewel came over to Volt, with a wet cloth is her hand and wiped off blood, staining the cloth a deep crimson red.

Volt seemed to relax a bit and his muscles stopped tensing up (Don't know if that's a thing but whatever :P).

"Good, he seems a lot better now." I said.

Grace and Jewel nodded in agreement.

That's when I noticed Volt was covered in a layer of sweat. I laid my paw on his forehead. He was burning with a fever.

"Oh no, he has a fever." I said.

I turned over to Jewel, and asked her something.

She nodded her head, "All right."

She took out her pouch, and opened it, revealing a blue stone.

"Is that the pouch I gave you Jewel?" Grace asked.

Jewel nodded and tapped the icy rock and the blue rock shined, releasing a bright light. The light swirled around Jewel and it covered her whole body. Then, the light dimmed. Jewel had evolved into a beautiful blue Glaceon.

_I had Jewel evolve into a Glaceon so she can help me with Volt's fever._

"Wow! You look marvelous Jewel!" Grace said.

Jewel ran outside and glanced at her reflection at the spring outdoors. She was full of happiness. She leap into the air.

"Yes! I'm a Glaceon!" Jewel happily yelled. Her coat was now a light baby blue. It glimmered and sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

"OK Jewel, you know what to do now." I said.

Jewel smiled and nodded. She powered up a frigid, blue ball. Then she released a beam of ice.

"Ice beam!" Jewel said.

The Ice Beam froze some of the water in the spring. The water solidified and made the temperature drop about 2 degrees. Grace and I chopped up some of the ice and placed it in a small pouch. I went back inside and placed it on Volt's forehead.

That's when my mom arrived home.

"Rose, I'm home" Mom called out.

She walked inside and gasped in surprised, "Goodness! You evolved Rose, and you did too Jewel. You two both looked so beautiful.

Mom walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Wow, my baby is going up so fast" Mom said, nearly tearing up. That's when she noticed Volt. "Oh my! What happened?"

"Volt battled a Fearow and evolved, he won, but he got beat up in the process" I explained to mom.

"You girls go on and leave, I'll take care of this" Mom said.

We exited the den, leaving Volt and Mom inside. That's when we noticed the sun falling, painting the sky orange, violet, and magenta. A few nocturnal Pokemon were now waking up, getting ready for breakfast.

_This day went by really quickly._

"It's getting late, I have to go back home now, bye Rose and Happy Birthday Jewel" Grace said.

"OK see you later" Jewel replied.

Grace waved her hand and used teleport, and she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Well, I best get going home Rose" Jewel said, "see you tomorrow." Then, she dashed towards her den. In a few seconds, she became a small blue dot in the distance, then she was gone.

_Guess it's just me now._

I wonder what I can do. My stomach growled.

_I'm really hungry. Well, I didn't eat the whole day, maybe I'll go to town and see if there's anything to eat._

My stomach made a loud rumbling noise again. It even started to hurt.

_I'm sooo starving. I'll just use teleport to get there faster._

I used Teleport and appeared right at the entrance to town. The town was still packed with Pokemon. The town was always so lively, even if it was late.

I started walking around, hoping to find something good to eat. A delicious aroma was wafting through the air. I held my purple nose up high, trying to find the source of the scent. I followed the sweet smell and ended up at Audino's Bakery.

_Some bread sounds good, I'll eat that with a side of Pecha Berries._

I walked inside the shop, surprised to see one familiar looking Pokemon.

It was that _**Shiny Umbreon.**_

…**...**

**YES I'M DONE :D**

**Does Victory Dance ^o^**

**Remember to review to keep the story going.**

**Midnight: I'm finally in the story :D**

**Rose: But who are you exactly?**

**Midnight: I'm your long lost brother that died in a war but was resurrected by Arceus and now I seek revenge on my murderers.**

**Rose: REALLY?! :O**

**Midnight: No :P Jk**

**Rose: Oh**

**Volt: Why am I asleep TT ^ TT**

**Jewel: Cuz it was your destiny**

**Volt: TT^TT**


	4. The Meeting of Love

**Here's the next chapter to Rose's Eevee Love Story!**

**Sorry it took so long(Well, it only took like 7 days or something XD guess it wasn't that long), I mean school is just tiring... :/**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter because things start to get interesting...**

**:)**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**Thoughts in _Italics_**

…**...**

**Midnight's POV:**

I was able to escape Blaze when I reached the town. There were many pokemon gathered at town. I instantly dived in to a large crowd of scattering pokemon, hiding myself and letting Blaze lose me. Even if it was late, the town was still very much alive with energy. Nocturnal pokemon like hoot-hoot and murkrow were coming out, adding to the large number of pokemon here. I walked deeper into the loud crowd of pokemon, to conceal myself even further. When I was sure I was safe, I stopped in my tracks and plopped down onto to the bumpy cobblestone street. It didn't matter if the road I was sitting on was rough and made me feel uncomfortable, I was so tired I didn't care. I let out a breath I was holding in. My muscles were aching, like I set them on fire, and I felt like a had a huge migraine. I was heavily panting, desperately trying to suck up every once of oxygen in the air. I was just beyond exhausted. I felt like I could fall into a deep 1000 year sleep, not even letting anything wake me up, even an all out pokemon war with the legendaries involved. I thought about returning to my den so I could rest and restore my energy, but I may attract the attention of one of Blaze's henchmen if I was out in the wide open, not shielded and hidden by any crowd of pokemon. Plus, I wouldn't be in a good enough condition to outrun Blaze. I sadly sighed.

"_If only Blaze didn't hate me so much. Then I wouldn't be on this constant chase for freedom from his evil wrath." I thought._

I tried to hold in a tear, but it burst through, falling down my cheek and dropping onto the floor, leaving a wet dot on the floor. I used my paw to wipe of the wet trail the tear left behind. I sluggishly got up and shook myself, knowing the situation could have be worse.

I decided to wander around town for a bit, trying to pass the time until Blaze will probably give up this chase and try again another day. The streetlamps cast a bright glow on the cobblestone sidewalk, lighting my way.

" Come buy your berries here!" said a cherrim and cherubi. I smelled a sweet scent from their fruit stand that sold ripe cheri berries.

"_Hah, 2 cherry pokemon selling cheri berries." I laughed in my head._

I also passed by many bustling shops selling many antiques. Lots of customers lined up and shoved each other trying to buy their items first to quickly get home. I also saw pokemon chattering and gossiping about the latest news with others at cafes. They seemed really happy, and they really enjoyed their friends' companies. Their laughs and joyfulness made me feel jealous.

"_If only I could be so happy, with no stress and worry in the world," I silently wished._

I continued walking, silently observing everything. I was so busy soaking in everything with my eyes, I accidentally bumped into a charmeleon. "Hey watch it!" the charmeleon rudely said in an strange Italian accent.

"Sorry." I replied in a mad tone.

He made an angry face and used Sand Attack on me, kicking some dirt into my fur and eyes.

"_Some people here are real grouchy." I said to myself, trying not to anger him further as we might start a fight and attract attention. And I really don't was to grab Blaze's attention._

I lifted myself back up and dusted the sand off. Then, I scratched off any remaining grains of sand with my paw.

The Charmeleon huffed, and walked away.

Then, I noticed a building. It was a beautiful white building with a crimson rooftop. The windows of the place emitted a warm light, luring tired and stray pokemon inside. _It was the pokecenter! What luck! _I was tempted to go inside and unwind while enjoying a soothing cup of hot pecha berry tea.

I was about to let my tired body pull me inside, when I noticed someone at the entrance to the pokecenter. There, standing at the glass doors was a Pyroar, _Blaze. _I growled.

He glanced at everyone approaching the pokecenter. His sharp eyes scanned and analyzed everybody. He looked like he was expecting someone, probably me.

"Where are you dear Midnight?" He softly purred, "How about you show your cowardly self already? I'm just gonna bite you and shred you into a million pieces.

"_He must of known I would have gone here to rest. He may be evil, but he wasn't stupid." I thought._

Blaze's murderous eyes screamed out death and evil. The hidden claws in his paws were out, ready to slash me into thousands of tiny Midnights. His body was in a position where he could instantly pounce on me. However, thankfully, he didn't notice me yet.

I cautiously and slowly backed away, careful not to show fear and careful not to be noticed by Blaze. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest, making my blood rush throughout my entire body. When Blaze was distracted by one of his gang members, I turned away from the pokecenter and ran away, as far as my legs could carry me.

When I thought I was far enough, away from Blaze's sight, I slowed down my pace and was finally able to relax.

"_He can't find you now, you're safe." I told myself, trying to be calm. _Then, my muscles relaxed, and my heart started beating regularly.

My stomach rumbled. I started to grow hungry, my crave for food was strong and unbearable. I greedily scanned the area, looking for a restaurant or food. "Audino's Bakery! Freshly baked goods!" a sign read in bold purple words, on top of a little pink building.

_This is exactly what I needed!_

I dashed to the entrance and opened the wooden doors to the bakery. The chimes attached to the door jingled creating a chime. I walked inside and was instantly hit by a sweet yummy aroma. Moonlight fell through the heart-shaped windows, making the interior look marvelous with a blue glow. Warm golden lamps also provided a light source. At the counter was a smiling rosy pink pokemon with a chef's hat.

"Welcome! Please look around and see what you would like." The pink Audino, said.

I took out my blue pouch. This pouch was given to me by my mother, as a goodbye gift when I left to have my own den. I've been using it to store my poke. I held the pouch over my paw and shook it. No poke fell out. I looked inside and frowned when I only discovered a ball of lint and dust.

"No way to purchase anything to eat now." I disappointingly sighed.

I glanced over at the counter and stared at all the cakes, pies, breads, and sandwiches. They looked so delicious, and they were warm, like they just came out of the oven. Unfortunately, I had no poke to pay them with so the food was just unobtainable treasure. My stomach was crying out for food.

That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise.

"Oops, sorry if I startled you." said a mysterious feminine voice behind me. I turned around and was met with large breathtaking violet eyes. The discs of violet and magenta beauty belonged to an equally fascinating and beautiful espeon.

_Wait, I think I recognize her..._

"Are you that umbreon that crashed into me earlier today?" they unknown espeon asked.

_Hold up, I do know her! I ran into her today!_

"Um, yes, sorry for running into you. I was trying to run away from somebody." I replied.

_I should have chosen my words more carefully._

"Run away from somebody? Like who?" she curiously asked.

_Oh no..._

I gritted my teeth. "An old friend of mine. That hates and despises the mere thought of me alive now." I said, with a grim, angry tone.

The Espeon looked down at the floor, looking sorry.

"Oh, sorry I asked." she said, truly regretting her words. Her faced turned sad and pitiful. It was hard not to cry looking at her expression.

"Never mind, you didn't know. It's alright." I said, trying to lift away her sorrow.

"Oh, ok." she quietly replied, her voice still tinged with a hint of regret. The tiny frown on her face made me feel sorry I said my words with such a bitter tone.

"Anyways, my name's Midnight." I said while lifting my paw up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." she said, shaking my paw.

"_Rose... what a beautiful name." I thought._ I blushed._ "What am I thinking? I barely even know her._

"The name suits you well. Such an angelic creature like yourself deserves a name that matches your beauty." I said.

_Facepaw. Did I really just say that?I'm ruining my 1st impression._

"Thanks." she replied, blushing at the compliment. She seemed a little embarrassed.

Then my stomach made a low, deep growl. I was sure Rose heard the noise. It was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Seems like your hungry. Want me to buy you something to eat?" Rose giggled, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

I perked up in surprise._ I was almost a total stranger to her! She was offering me food, and she just met me! I would turn down the offer to be kind, but I was __**so **__famished._ I shook my head, feeling ashamed I just thought that. _No, I'm being way too selfish, I'll decline._

"No, I'll be alright." I finally said.

"I insist! I'll get you something to eat! I'll get you something to eat." Rose said, placing her lavender legs firmly on the ground.

I glanced at the freshly baked goods on the counter. My mouth watered a bit.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"Come on! You have to eat! You look tired and worn out. I want to help you!" she said with a serious and stern face, she was not ready to back down and give up.

I was about to decline the kind offer again, but I hesitated.

_It looks like she's not going to let me starve. Even if I tell her "no" she'll keep insisting she'll get me something to eat._

"Fine," I slowly said, finally admitting defeat.

Rose's face lightened up and she smiled. "Yay!" she said, "So, what would you like to eat?" Rose happily asked.

I looked over at all the foods.

"I'll take a Chesto berry sandwich." I replied.

Rose looked shocked. I wasn't surprised. Most pokemon hated chesto berry sandwiches. Let alone, chesto berries. The reason these berries were hated was because of the terrible taste. If you want to know why pokemon Wake up when eating chesto berries, it's because the horrid dry taste wakes them up. However, I personally liked the berries, even if they were hard or dry.

"You like chesto berry sandwiches?" Rose gasped in surprise.

I nodded.

"I do too! Wow, I thought nobody liked them except me!" Rose exclaimed, awestruck.

I gasped. _WOW, THIS IS JUST GREAT! I finally have somebody who understands my weird sense of food and taste._

"I always thought it tasted good, but other pokemon despised the taste, but I always told them..."

"You're crazy!" We both said simultaneously. Rose and I fell down to the floors and broke out in laughs. We were both surprised in what we had in common.

The laughter and giggles died down and Rose got up and purchased a chesto berry sandwich for me and bread and berries for her.

We both sat down at a small flat wooden table nearby the window. We both started taking enormous bites out of our food, looks like Rose was really hungry too. The chesto berry sandwich was really great! It took me a while to bite into the firm, hard berry, but my strong jaws managed to break through and I tasted a yummy juicy flavor in the berry's interior. The taste of the berries actually went quite well with the bread.

Rose and I started chatting about random things. We had quite a few disagreements, but we had many other things in common. We liked races, battles, friends(not that I had many), and we both loved the forest and we both agreed it was the best place to live.

Then, I finished my last piece of sandwich and sighed. "That hit the spot. Thanks for the food Rose."

"It was my pleasure!" Rose said as she also finished up her last berry.

We both walked out of the bakery together, continuing our conversation.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Rose asked me.

"No, I actually never got the chance." I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "You've **never **gone to the beach? Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"I don't know, just chilling in my den I guess." I replied.

"How about I take you there right now? It's a short distance from here. Wanna go?" Rose asked.

_It was late, but I couldn't go home with Blaze on the loose._

"Ok!" I replied.

Rose dashed away and I followed her. We sped up and we zoomed out of town. We raced each other towards the sandy beach, ready to enjoy the water and sand.

**Volt's POV:**

I woke up with a layer of sweat covering my body. My muscles still hurt, but the pain was now dull. My injured leg was carefully wrapped in grasses. The grasses served as bandages. I tried to sit up but was forced to stay down because of the sudden sharp pain in my leg that appeared when I moved.

That's when I noticed my surroundings. I somehow winded up in Rose's den. The den was dark, but lamps around the room were turned on. Outside I saw a deep ocean blue sky. A white disc softly glowed in the middle of the sky. Stars sparkled like mini diamonds in the sky. I could hear Noctowl hooting outside. I tried to remember what happened,

battling a Fearow,

evolving,

collapsing to the floor and fainting with Rose running towards me.

I also remember waking up for about 2 seconds once in a while. I saw Jewel evolving, Rose's mother helping me and an espeon.

_Who was that Espeon? All I knew was that she was breathtakingly stunning and beautiful. Her eyes shinned and glimmered, and I swear I saw stars inside of them._

_Wait, I like Rose, or perhaps that espeon WAS Rose. But Rose is an eevee, that can't be right._

"Glad to see that you're finally awake!" Rose's mother, a sylveon, said as she entered the room I was in.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked, curious on what happened.

"Oh, Rose evolved into a glorious espeon, and teleported you all here! She did her best to heal you all. I'm so proud of her." she replied, nearly tearing up seeing that her child was growing up so fast.

_So the dazzling Espeon was Rose! Wow, she really was beautiful and she was so kind and hardworking! She carried us here and nursed us all!_

I looked outside at the sky, the stars reminded me of Rose's eyes. The lavender streaks left behind by shooting stars and comets in the sky reminded me of Rose's soft fur.

_Maybe, just maybe I should finally do this. I've been Rose's friend for too long. I also feel like my crush for her is too big, it's not a crush, it's love._

A soft evening wind blew through the air. It's sound reminded me of Rose's sweet and light laughter. I deeply inhaled and exhaled and I decided on what I was going to do.

I grinned and closed my eyes, thinking deeply about Rose. Positive thoughts about her overflowed into my mind.

_I'm going to ask Rose out on a date and nothing's going to stop me!_

…**..**

**OH SNAP! VOLT'S GONNA ASK ROSE OUT! :O**

**Volt: I MUST I MUUUUUUSSSSTTT!**

**So, what's gonna happen next time? You'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm working on revising and reviewing the first 3 chapters, so yeah..., I just finished revising the 1st chapter though :)**

**Also remember to review because it inspires me and motivates me to make more chapters very quickly! Like 1 day quickly!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Question

**So here's chapter 5! I've been a bit busy, haven't had time to write, but I have more free time now :D**

**Rose: YAY! :D**

**Volt: YAY! Time to ask Rose out!**

**Midnight: You like Rose? (a bit jealous :O)**

**Me: What does this mean? :O**

**Please remember to review, :D**

**I don't own Pokemon, and I never shall.**

**EDIT: Changed the chapter so Rose isn't a Mary Sue :)**

**Rose's POV:**

I invited Midnight to go to the beach because he really seemed like a nice guy! He complimented me and acted like a gentleman. Like when I asked him if he wanted me to purchase him some food, he refused, trying to be selfless. He is a really kind and caring pokemon, and you don't stumble upon many pokemon like that.

I looked over to my side and saw Midnight dashing besides me, running towards the beach. His eyes glittered with excitement. He looked full of happiness. He turned and noticed me staring at him and he stretched a smile from ear to ear, thankful for taking him to the beach. I returned his smile and grinned back. I felt so joyful knowing I helped this kind Umbreon.

However, I sensed he has a tragic and lonely life. Back at the bakery, I saw his eyes filled with hurt and terror. I don't know much about Midnight's past, but I do I know he had terrible experiences, and I felt sorry for him. I wanted to pull him into my arms and hug him, dispersing his loneliness, though that would be quite awkward. And I should note the fact that I don't really know him.

He definitely did not deserve a terrible life, and since he seems lonely, I want to help him (without hugging him till he died, of course). So, I decided to take him to the beach, to lighten up his sad spirit and perhaps give him a good friend (me, in case you didn't know).

Both of us dashed across the grassy meadow, kicking up a trail of dust behind us. The green grass was rustling and swaying at my feet, tickling my paws as a ran. I felt the soft moist soil as it cushioned my landing as I leaped into the air. The cool breeze brushed against my fur. The winds quietly whispered songs in my ear.

"_Midnight seemed like a very fast racer, he must have skill if he could run this quick." I thought, impressed by Midnight's speed._

The clear night sky gleamed above us. There was not a dark cloud in sight. The stars really seemed to bloom out here in the meadow, far away from town. The moon shined so brightly, it felt like it was daylight. Stars aided the moon, by casting a bright light too. I deeply inhaled the night's air. The air was so fresh here, you wouldn't believe civilization was about a mile away.

Then, in the distance, you could make out a yellowish peachy color that replaced the green of the grass. It was sand! The beach was right over there!

"Look! The beach is just up ahead!" I told Midnight while trying to speed up to get there faster.

Midnight squinted his eyes a bit, making his eyes look like thin slits of yellow. His golden eyes glowed as he gazed into the horizon, trying to spot the beach.

_For an Umbreon, he didn't seem good at spotting things in the darkness. Maybe the famous urban myth of an Umbreon's incredible sight at night were false, because it took quite a while for Midnight to see the beach._

Finally, Midnight's eyes stopped glowing and he smiled. He jumped up in excitement.

"I see it!" Midnight yelled.

_How can I make this run to the beach more interesting... Oh! I know how to spice things up!_

"Ok then! Lets go! I'll race you there!" I said.

Midnight nodded and bobbed his dark head in reply.

"Ok...go!" He said.

But I was already running ahead, making sure I'll win this race.

My lavender lips pressed together and smirked. I silently laughed to myself.

_After all, ladies first right?_

**Midnight's POV:**

I spotted the beach up ahead and now, I was racing there, trying to win the race against Rose. Rose was incredibly fast, and in the blink of an eye, she dashed ahead of me, leaving me in her swirling dust cloud. Dirt invaded and entered my mouth. I coughed the dust back up my throat and started to run, not wasting a second. I gritted my teeth and ran faster and faster, trying to catch up. I forced muscles and legs to push forward (which were now well rested now thanks to Rose).

It was difficult to catch up, as Rose was such a good racer. I was running very swiftly, like a galloping Rapidash.

_COME ON! I can beat her!_

I leaped ahead with a great force and flew past her, now in the lead. She gasped and was shocked to see me now winning. She was so busy accepting the fact I was in the lead that she lost focus. Her footwork became unsteady, and she stumbled and fell. I was now really far ahead. She slammed into the grass, and stared at me, not getting up, knowing that my victory was certain.

I did a victory dance in my mind. _Yes! I got this!_

That's when everything took a turn for the worse.

"Midnight watch out!" Rose cried, getting back up and attempting to use Psychic on me. Her face looked a bit worried and alarmed. Her tail was frozen stiff, straight up, and not moving. Her gem gleamed and a blue aura surrounded her body. She aimed her psychic power at me. For a second, a blue flash temporarily blinded me, but quickly faded, as fast as it appeared. That was easily explained, just use Pokemon basics. Psychic moves don't work on Dark types. However, I was still surprised.

_Why did Rose do that?_

I glanced at Rose, curiously wondering about her strange action. Rose cupped her paws around her mouth and yelled, to increase the volume of her speech.

"MIDNIGHT! Stop!" She pleaded.

I turned back around and looked in front of me, and I understood why she tried to stop me. It was too late though.

_Don't worry it was really major, but it was still a big problem._ An old Oran berry tree in front of me had fallen, leaving it's loose branches and twigs scattered across the ground. The leaves laid around the scene, brown, dead, and rotten. Mushy, expired Oran berries also laid in the grass, looking like they've been trampled on. I thought I could just simply move around the obstacle, but at the last second, I clumsily fell and my paw fell down on a stray twig. The sharp piece of wood pierced through the skin of my paw, giving me a blister. I felt my flesh get violently ripped. Pain shot through and shook my body, leaving me immobilized for the next few seconds. The intensity of the injury forced my eyes to shut, making my vision go dark. Rose scampered over to me, creating a soft rustling sound as she swished through the flowers and grass. Soon, that sound got louder and I heard the crunching of leaves, signifying she was here to aid me. She immediately held up my injured paw, looking to see what had happened. Her eyes grew wide, and she bit her lip. I winced as she delicately touched it. The light tap still was able created a sharp sting in the area surrounding the wound. I loudly cried out in agony. The cry echoed through the meadow, sending a few stray and frightened pidove flapping out into the sky.

"Sorry." Rose said as she quickly retreated her paw.

"Are you going to pull the splinter out right now?" I asked, cringing at the thought of all the pain it would cause.

Her eyebrows were furrowed and it seemed liked lots of thoughts were racing through her mind. The corners of her lips tilted down, creating a small frown. She sighed, coming to a conclusion.

"Unfortunately, it's the probably the best choice. Even if it isn't the most pain-free option, we have to." She finally said.

_Even if I didn't know Future Sight, I should have seen this coming. Why did I have to be so clumsy and distracted? If only I listened to Rose's warning._

"Ok, but make it quick." I said.

Her body softly glowed as she started using Telekinesis. The aura around her body was tinted a vivid lime-green and it illuminated the darkness around us. The power spiraled around her, creating elegant, green curls that floated everywhere. The wisps of light started moving towards me, like combee being drawn into a sea of honey. The smoky green lights aimed at the wood sunken into my paw. A bead of sweat rolled down Rose's head. Her eyes were locked onto my paw from total concentration. She strained her powers to do what she commanded. Her breathing turned heavy and she struggled trying to hold enough energy for a simple Telekinesis move.

She seemed to have trouble with her powers. It looked like she didn't master her abilities yet. I powered up my Psychic to help her out. My eyes glowed and I let out a blue light that joined Rose's green Telekinesis light. The two colorful lights combined and created an aquamarine color, a color as beautiful as a crystal clear sea.

The light grabbed hold of the splinter and gently pulled the little piece of timber out. I bit my lower lip to keep silent, so I wouldn't scream. The pain finally vanished as the wood was discarded and gone. I exhaled a large breath of air. My power felt drained, but at least the splinter was gone.

_It's finally over._

I looked at my paw and recoiled at the sight of a red liquid oozing out of the wound. The hot thick liquid trickled down my paw. Drops of blood fell down and hit the grass, staining the grass a crimson red.

"How do I clean this up?" I asked Rose.

Rose's bright mind was already one step ahead of me. She picked up a few grasses and tried to weave them into a simple cloth. It took her a few minutes of pondering and struggling, but she managed to conjure up a grassy cloth. She held it up and I took it, nodding my head to thank her.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said as I carefully wiped the blood off my paw. The cloth soaked up all the blood of my furry palm like a vacuum. Soon, the wet cloth was stained with my blood, yuck.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy to do that though. I'm nearly drained of my energy." She replied.

I tossed the cloth aside and got up.

"Well shall we get going?" Rose asked.

I picked up my paw and looked at the gash, which was still looked very broken. Going to the beach with this large opening can make my paw infected if anything got in it.

"You got any healing moves?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully.

She grimly shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. My move pool is **VERY** limited. And I'm very weak at using my powers, as you can see when I tried to use Telekinesis. Also, earlier today, I couldn't even stand up against a Fearow, I didn't even try because I was too scared..."

She looked down in shame. Her eyes turned glossy and a tear smoothly fell down her cheek.

I put my uninjured paw on her shoulder, to make her feel better.

"Hey, It's okay! Pokemon have their their downsides, like your battling and power problem. I'm scared sometimes too. But what you lack in battle, doesn't matter because your kind and smart." I told her, to comfort her.

"Well, maybe I can practice my battling skills, and work up my courage." She said, "But I'm not so sure."

I lifted her chin up with my paw.

"Hey, cheer up! I can help train you. You may not be a strong warrior, the perfect beautiful girl that gets all the boys, or the bravest Pokemon, but you are who you are and that's what matters most! Besides, you personality is a personality people want to be friends with! Like me!" I beamed at her. I smiled wide and tried to wipe her tears away.

"I guess so," Rose said, standing back up, "Let's just heal your paw quickly. Maybe a healing move like moonlight will do. But I have nothing, and Espeon or Umbreon don't learn Moonlight.

_Wait... I remember something!_

"I know moonlight!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Rose gasped in shock, "You DO? Bu.. but HOW?"

"My family is made up of many Umbreon. We come from a tribe full of Pokemon that celebrated the moon. And it just so happens, that Pokemon in that tribe learn the move Moonlight, because the moon is our specialty. Even though Umbreon can't learn the move I can still do it!" I explained.

"Ok! Use it!" Rose happily said.

Using my last drop of energy, I used the move Moonlight.

As I used the move, the moon's light began to brighten up and intensify. The light circled around me and brightly glowed. I felt really light, and clean. My stomach felt a strange tingling sensation. The pain in my paw turned dull, until it almost completely disappeared. The gash began to close up and heal. Soon, it looked like nothing had ever touched my paw. Rose gaped at the miracle.

"WOW! You used the move Moonlight! And it was very effective too." Rose said, impressed.

"Well, thanks...again." I replied, "It was extremely hard though and it took me years to master. Anyways, we still have a trip to the beach!"

"Wow, I had almost forgotten about the beach." Rose said.

Rose and a stood up and got into position. Then, we raced off, scurrying towards the beach.

**Volt's POV:**

I finally finished resting and restoring my energy. I felt new and reborn after my treatment with Rose. I groggily got up from the bed. The strong scent of grass covered my body(which came from the grass woven bed). I was surprised to find little to no pain when I moved my leg.

_Guess it finally healed._

I carefully used my mouth to unwrap the leaf cast around my leg. When the leaves were really loose, I shook my leg and let the leaves unbind themselves from my leg. I picked the leaves up and tossed them outside, not wanting to leave trash in Rose's den. I looked at my injury, and instead of a large nasty gash. I saw a little white line, that looked like a baby shinx scratched it. It was barely damaged.

_Rose's mother and Rose herself are really impressive! They healed me so well!_

I walked deeper into the den and found a separate room. This room was very warm and cozy. The floor was covered by a large carpet made of weaved plants. In the middle of the room a small lamp steadily hanged from the ceiling. The lamp produced a warm glow and pushed away the cold and darkness and kept them uninvited to enter the room. All the dust from the den's rocky walls were brushed away, which is great for me as I always start sneezing when dust invades my nostrils. Sitting on the carpet lay a sylveon. Rose's mom seemed to be knitting a blanket. Colorful rolls of thread lay around her in an unorganized fashion. She picked up a roll of thread and started weaving it into the blanket. I silently watched her skillfully knit the blanket with her paws. The patterns and array of color on the blanket clashed perfectly with each other, making a beautiful combinations. There were rows of strips, blue and pink threads, and they all were ravishing choices. When she finished she held her masterpiece in the air and stared at it. Her eyes were full of pride.

"Finally done!" She happily said.

She then turned her attention towards me. She placed down her blanket and stood up.

"Good to see that your fine now Volt!" She said. Rose's mom looked at my healed scratch. "And it seems your leg is has recovered nicely!"

"Yes, it's fine now." I said as I held my leg up high, taking a good look at it. I placed it back down.

"Oh, are you hungry? Would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

_Am I hungry?_ My stomach was silent, and it didn't feel empty. In fact, it felt quite full. _Maybe it's because of the berries Rose's mother fed me to rest and recover._

I shook my head. "No Thanks, I'm fine," I politely replied.

"Ok, well are you leaving now?" She questioned.

_Well I want to ask Rose out, of course I want to leave. Besides, a beautiful night like this is the perfect moment to do so. I don't need to work up the courage to ask Rose. I know I can do it._

"Yes, I'll be leaving. May I ask where Rose went though?" I replied.

Rose's mother smiled and looked into my eyes. She seemed to sense something, like she was reading my mind through my eyes.

"Are you going ask my daughter out?" She said.

That was weird and a bit creepy._ How could she tell? Is she like some undercover Psychic type that can read other Pokemon's thoughts for evil? Is she going to destroy the world with her powers? IS SHE GONNA KILL ME?! Yeah I'm just overreacting now._

I felt my face turn pink. The temperature in my face began to rise.

"Ye...yeah, I am goin... going to. Are you angry?" I nervously stammered.

"Of course not? Why would you think that? I mean your a great young gentleman. And, honestly, I think Rose shares these feelings." she replied.

_Wait? Rose might like me? No way... I can't believe it. I knew we were meant to be together!_

I shook with enthusiasm.

"Really?" I asked.

Rose's mom nodded her head. "Yes! Now go after her! Or she might find another love."

"But where did she go?" I asked, before leaving the den.

Rose's mom just smiled. "Your heart will tell you where to go."

I stared at her with a puzzled look.

_Wait what? Never mind, I'll find her._

I exited the room and dashed out the den, out to find Rose.

**Rose's POV:**

I was running and running, trying to beat Midnight to the beach. Both of us were neck and neck, switching positions every second. I was in the lead, then Midnight, then me, then... well you get the idea. Both of our hearts were pumping at incredible rates. We broke the limit of our speed and dashed at light speed. My vision was blurry and sweat ran through my fur. I heaved in large amounts oxygen. My shaky sight spotted the beach, about 5 meters away. Midnight and I jumped into the air. I dived down, trying to touch the sand first. I reached my paw out towards the ground.

_COME ON! I can do this!_

My paw was inches away from hitting the sand. Midnight hit the sand first, winning the race.

_Ugh, SO CLOSE!_

Then, I made contact with the ground, landing on all 4 feet like a glameow. Midnight had already hit the floor, but he clumsily stood up and lost footing. He stumbled and slammed head first into the sand, ouch.

I helped him get up and I dusted some of the sand of his fur. The sand was cold like it absorbed the temperature from the cool night air.

"Ugh, my head." Midnight groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"You have to stop getting all these injuries, or I'll have to teach you how to be more careful for a full 24 hours." I threatened him.

Midnight looked scared and shook his head. He stood right up and rubbed off the remaining bits of sand.

"No ma'am! I would not like that ma'am!" He said, acting like some type of soldier while making me a commander.

I laughed at Midnight's silliness.

"Okay, I won't give you lessons to be more careful." I said.

He blew a sigh of relief and he looked out at the ocean.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" He said, awestruck.

I looked at the sea, and Midnight sure was right. The water seemed to be sparkling and shining as it reflected the moonlight. The white light was scattered all across the water, like broken fragments of diamonds. The waves hit the sand and sprayed some water into the air. I felt the sand at my feet turn wet, as the wave reached us. The ocean's salty breeze hit us and cooled us down.

"Well, are you going in?" I asked as I stepped towards the sea. I dipped one foot inside and was instantly met with icy cold water. It didn't really bother me though.

"I don't know, you said to be careful and the salt may sting my eyes." He replied.

_I did a facepaw in my mind. Wow, he really took that warning seriously._

"Just forget about that just for this moment okay?" I said.

He still looked unsure.

"I will never get mad at you(Not that I would anyway) if you get hurt okay? Instead, I'll help you." I said, reaching my paw towards him to beckon him inside the water.

His eyes stared at my paw for a while. He hesitated, then moved his paw closer. I reached out my paw even further. His paw was just an inch from mine. Then he sighed.

"Okay fine." He said grabbing my paw.

I violently pulled him into the water, with a little too much force. He fell inside the water and got all wet. Drops dripped down from his wet coat of fur. He looked stunned. His body started shivering from the cold water. His teeth clattered and his tail twitched. His glowing rings seemed to dim down.

"Oops sorry." I said.

I pulled him back up and tried to wipe some water off him, but he wanted revenge.

He splashed a small wave of water at me and I instantly got wet too,

"Oops sorry." He mimicked. I looked at him with an evil glare. He made a big fake smile to try to soothe my anger. I still held my stare. He realized what I was about to do next and he ran down the shore, to escape my wrath.

"GET BACK HERE!" I playfully yelled at him as I chased after him. I galloped along the sand, stepping aside when I saw piles of seashells and gravel. He slowed down a bit from exhaustion. _This is my chance!_ I caught up to him and started splashing water at him. He fell down and used his paws to shield his face.

"Stop it!" He laughed.

"NEVAH!" I said, with a big grin plastered on my face.

Then he got up and chased after me.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" He laughed as he chased after me.

I turned and ran, and kicked water at him with my back legs. He did the same, kicking the salty water at my face. I closed my eyes and protected them from the salt's sting. My taste buds tasted the salty tang when drops of water entered my mouth. We both continued our little water war and let our laughs echo into the night. When we finished, we were soaking wet, from head to toe.

"Wow, that was fun." Midnight said as he violently shook the water off his fur. The water flew everywhere.

I used Psychic to instantly become dry.

"You said it!" I replied.

We looked up at the night sky. The sky was almost pitch black.

"It's really late, perhaps I should head back home." Midnight said.

"Yeah, wanna hang out another time?" I asked.

Midnight smiled. "Sure!" He agreed.

He turned and dashed off towards Summer Forest, into an unknown area of the place I had never explored. Unless, he invited me to his den, then I'd see that part of the forest. I wonder what wondrous things insist in the vast area of mystery.

When Midnight reached the forest entrance, he turned, smiled and waved goodbye.

I waved back.

Then Midnight disappeared into the comfort of the forest trees. His dark body camouflaged with the shadows of the forest.

_Nah, he'll never take me to his den. Besides, we're not that close. Are we? Maybe we are since we shared a lot of experiences today, but..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a yellow streak pop out of the forest boundaries. The strip of marigold paused for a bit and looked over at my direction. The mysterious yellow Pokemon swiftly dashed over to me, like lightning.

_It was Volt! Wow! He must have recovered from his injury._

"Rose! I was just looking for you!" Volt said.

"Yeah, it seemed like it." I said, blushing because of his unexpected and sudden appearance.

There was a silence. We both stared at each other. I gazed into his dreamy brown eyes, and almost got lost in the sea of bronze. I snapped back awake and broke the silence.

"So... what did you need?" I asked.

"Ugh.. um... I er... um well" He stammered, trying to find his words. He blushed of embarrassment and tried to speak again. He quickly opened his mouth, then clamped it shut.

"Um, this is a bit harder than I thought it would be..." Volt murmured to himself.

"You can take your time." I said, not trying to rush him.

Volt deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay, follow me." He said, walking back towards the forest.

I followed him.

We ended up walking for what seemed like hours, but was only 10 minutes. When we finally stopped, I noticed the area around us. It looked a bit familiar. There was a Mago berry bush, and what seemed like an unoccupied ursaring's den.

"Wait... is this really...the place we first met?" I asked, tilting my head.

Volt smiled, "Yeah this is the place. The place you gave me berries when that mean Ursaring drove me away, but you gave me some mago berries to cheer me up! I'll never forget that."

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember." I replied, smiling that Volt cherished such old memories of me.

"It's been a long time since we've known each other and..." He said.

"And?" I asked.

He locked eyes with me. And he seemed so serious. I could feel the tension rise. Beautifly and Butterfree began to stir and tie knots in my stomach. My hear started pumping and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

_Is he really? No, he wouldn't, this is something that only played in my dreams._

He opened his lips to speak. Time began to slow down as he spoke each syllable and sound.

"Will you go out with me?" Volt asked.

…**...**

**Me: Yeah! CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Rose: NOOOO**

**Volt: NOOOO**

**Midnight: YESSSS**

**Rose: ?**

**Volt: ?**

**Midnight: O.o**

**Ok, well hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Sorry it took like 10 days, been very busy(and lazy :P)**

**I promise I'll work faster!**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'd appreciate any reviews.**

**-Eevee-Snivy**


	6. The Visit

**Hello there readers! Welcome back to Rose's Eevee Love Story! :D**

**For the next few days, I'll be making major updates to previous chapters(Already did 1 and 2).**

**Anyway... I updated chapter 5 (previous chapter) to where Rose is less "Perfect", if you read the older version where Rose is a powerful medic and she uses the move Moonlight, be sure to reread the last chapter.**

**Note: Give me suggestions on what to name a female Vaporeon... I got NO ideas...**

**Well, here's the pretty late Chap. 6!**

**This is where Rose decides if she will go out with Volt...**

**Please Review and enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon...**

…**..**

**Rose's POV:**

_Did he really just say those very words? The words I'd never thought I'd hear but only in the fantasies that take place in my mind._

"Will you go out with me?" He had said.

_That phrase played over and over in my mind like a tape recorder... and each time was more shocking and lovely than the last. _I felt a jittery feeling every time I told myself it was real and this wasn't a dream.

_I felt like my head was spinning out of control as I fell into a trance. Staring into space, I decided on how I was going to reply to Volt's question._

As I thought about what I would say, my heart rapidly beat and I blushed, which distracted me from my thoughts as I didn't want to look like a fool. Nor did I want to stand there absentminded, looking like an idiot.

_I had to reply and I had to reply quick._

However, I couldn't think straight. I was sure I would say yes._I mean, t__his was the boy of my dreams, or was he? He was my __life long __childhood friend and he was charming and funny. But what was holding me back? Was it another? No, it couldn't be...could it?_

I shook my head in frustration and mentally yelled in my mind.

_I cannot think straight._

My body started to shake and I felt very nervous. I felt the palms of my paws grow sweaty, making the soil underneath my paws turn a bit damp and moist.

"I can wait for you to decide. I don't wanna rush you Rose." Volt politely offered. He didn't look worried or disappointed about my slow decisions.

_That's a relief! I was sure I looked idiotic._

"Yeah, this is kind of a shock to me Volt, I just didn't know you would... you... would ask me.. ask me out. Why did you.. want to go with me a-anyway?" I stammered, struggling with each word and blushing a deep scarlet red.

I silently waited for Volt's response. There wasn't any. All I got was silence. A long cold moment of quietness. A silence that made even the tiniest rustle of a leaf audible.

For a second there I was a bit offended and worried. _Was he ignoring me? Was he just shrugging me off and pretending like he didn't hear my question?_

That's when I stopped all thoughts that accused Volt of ignorance, because I noticed something strange.

It was completely silent, nothing was making a sound, and nothing was moving, not even the wind. The grass wasn't rustling, the leaves weren't swaying in the air, and no noctowl were hooting in this active part of night. And Volt, Volt was completely still, frozen, like he had turned into a stone statue. Volt wasn't even breathing or blinking, it seemed like the soul that carried his life was taken away from him.

I could not begin to explain how confused I was. Thoughts whirled around in my head, trying to sort themselves and make sense of all this confusion. But it was just unexplainable.

_What's happening here? Why is everything so still? It's like time has froze._

"Time has froze." A mysterious voice called out from above, like had read my mind.

The voice was light and cheerful. It was like a bell, ringing and sending out it's soft pleasant sound. The voice seemed to soothe me. My muscles relaxed and my thoughts of worry began to disperse until only one question remained: _Who just said that?_

"I did of course!" There it was! That voice again! Where is it coming from?

I looked up into the sky and cried out, "Who are you? Where are you?"

My call was answered.

A creature floated down from the top of the forest's canopy. It emerged from the green leaves and revealed itself. It was a pokemon, but not one I had ever seen before.

The pokemon was vivid green, just like the forest in the best part of summer. It was small, yet it seemed to be giving off enormous and vast amounts of energy and power, just by being here. It seemed to have wings, tiny wings, but the pokemon still managed to carry itself in the air. And the pokemon's eyes; they were blue, like a crystal clear pond that would be found hidden deep inside a forest. The Pokemon also had a touch of elegance and grace to it, that others would have envied.

When the Pokemon had finally descended enough to where it was close to me, it smiled. The smile radiated kindness and joyfulness. It made me have the urge to smile back.

"Hello young Rose, how nice it is to see you!" The Pokemon said, "I am Celebi, guardian of the forest and controller of time itself. I come from a great land up above," The Pokemon reached it's green arms towards the grand night sky. As she spread her hands, the night sky seemed to glow brighter, blooming of cosmic power and light. "I work as a member of Heaven's Council, where Arceus rules all of us. We help maintain happiness and peace amongst all the Pokemon."

A gasped escaped out of my mouth. I stared at Celebi with a mix of awe and disbelief. Standing before me was a great and powerful deity. I'm being visited by a _Legendary!_ I had heard of Celebi before from old bedtime tales my father had told me. Most pokemon never had the chance to see it. Seeing Celebi is a very rare opportunity. Yet here it was, right here, in front of me.

I dipped my head down and lowered the upper part of my body, gracefully bowing to Celebi. I knew I had to pay respects to such an important being.

That's when Celebi floated over to me, like a gentle breeze, and used her arm to lift my head up. I tilted my head from surprise and curiosity.

"Young child, you are thoughtful but you do not have to bow to me! Treat me as a regular pokemon! That's what I am." Celebi said, showing a smile of gratitude towards my kind actions.

I stood back up and looked up at Celebi and curiously asked, "So why are you here? Why did you stop time? Did I do something wrong? How-" I was cut short when Celebi placed a finger on my mouth, shushing me. I fell completely silent and obediently waited for her response.

Celebi threw back her arms and head and laughed. The laugh sent a cool chill down my spine. Her voice was really enchanting and mystical. "Please, one question at a time! You're overwhelming me! Anyway, I stopped time because this needs to be a private conversation, just you and me!" Celebi explained.

"Just you and me?" I replied.

Celebi nodded her head.

_Thoughts rushed back into my head, turning my mind into a busy land of questions. It was almost as busy as A combee's beehive. Why did she need me? Why am I so special that she would stop all of her work of guarding the forests and turn her full attention towards me?_

"Rose, I know you have many questions, but like I said, please slow down. Calm yourself, so you can make a clear decision with absolutely no doubt." Celebi told me, reading my mind.

I slowly nodded and tried to once again relax. I closed my eyes and just focused on the cool night air. I let the night air lift away my thoughts, and take away all my stress. I inhaled and exhaled, leaving me with a new refreshed feeling.

Celebi asked, "Better now?"

I bobbed my lavender head up and down in reply.

"Good, now please let me continue my explanation. The next decision you make is very important." Celebi said. She switched her light and cheerful tone to a serious one. It made me worry a bit; I felt a really bad feeling inside. Knots were twisted inside my gut. But I tried to remain calm.

"So, what decision?" I asked, keeping my cool.

Celebi tipped her head towards a certain golden electric type.

I felt blood rush to my face. The temperature seemed to rise, and soon I felt like I had a fever. My face was now red as a Cheri berry.

Celebi smiled from amusement at my embarrassing reaction.

"V-Volt? So you mean my "very important decision" has to do with my love life?" I questioned.

_This is just getting weirder and stranger, how does me, Rose, having a boyfriend...important?_

"It's not the fact you dating him that's important, it's the events, and emotions that result of dating him.

"Wait, so you're saying I shouldn't date him? Or I should?" I asked, fear creeping inside me.

_What could possibly result from this? If Celebi is telling me it's important, I should know it IS. _

I was now paying close attention to Celebi's words. I had to soak up all the information I needed, so I can be aware of something that may happen in the future. I didn't want any risks.

Celebi shook her head.

"Unfortunately you have to take a risk, and the risk is if you should date Volt. I'm not saying you should or shouldn't go out with him. If I DID tell you the best choice, it could disrupt the balance of the Universe. It's against the law for us legendaries to reveal too much. I'm sorry, I just have to keep some things confidential," Celebi grimly replied. Her firm, still face told me that statement was the final one. She wasn't going to give me any more information than I was suppose to receive.

"Oh okay, I understand." I replied.

I was still trying to comprehend everything. And her words made this romantic moment with Volt turn into a frighting, nervous and stressful one. Now it felt even more difficult to decide what I was going to say to Volt. All this pressure weighed me down, giving me a big migraine. My mind was just throbbing in pain.

Celebi's face frowned, as if showing me some pity. She truly looked like she regretted making me feel so bad. Celebi let out a depressing sigh.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out this much, and for ruining this suppose-to-be joyful moment. I do hope you think this over wisely and I wish to you the best of luck." Celebi said.

With that note, the legendary flew up and looked up into the sky. She turned her head and happily smiled, trying to end this conversation with something positive. Then she turned back toward the night sky. A bright light enveloped the green Pokemon's body and Celebi's body shimmered. Sparks flew from her like fireworks, they burst all around her, creating a breathtakingly beautiful display. Then the light around her intensified and flashed brightly, blinding me for a second. I turned away and shut my eyes, trying to block out the rays of white. When the light died down, Celebi was gone. She disappeared, leaving no trace or sign that indicated that she was ever even here.

A light voice rang in my head. It was Celebi's.

"_I'll be watching you, and I truly do wish you good luck." Celebi whispered inside my mind._

And that was the last time I would ever hear of her for a very long time.

I just stood there frozen. _Was it just a dream?_

I glanced over at Volt, who was still paralyzed in the same state he was before Celebi's visit.

Well, even if it was my crazy imagination and somehow my mind deceived me into believing a legendary visited me, I still know that going out with Volt was still an important decision.

I starting thinking about how I was going to reply to Volt.

_Should I go out with him? Or will it result in something terrible._

Well, I have to take some risks. This may turn out well or this may turn out terrible, but I finally made up my mind. I smiled on how I was going to reply.

Butterfree happily danced and fluttered in my stomach, trying to stir up bad emotions and nervousness. But I shooed them away, because now I felt confident and strong.

Then I felt forest breezes sweep through my lavender fur. They cooled me down and made me feel like I just jumped inside a cool pool of water. I heard nocturnal pokemon chattering in the background. The long deep hoot of a noctowl cried in the distance. The trees started swaying again and in the far distance, I could hear the tiny faint sound of waves crashing onto the beach where Midnight and I were previously playing.

Time had unfroze! That meant Volt was unfrozen too.

I turned around into Volt's direction and I saw him, filled with energy. He looked so handsome out her in the moonlight. The setting was just perfect for a romantic evening. The large trees above us were so green and alive. The fresh forest air smelt of honey, berries, pine needles and bark. The stars glistened up above.

Time to make my move.

"Volt, I decided." I said.

Volt perked up in surprise. He blushed and started shaking.

"That was quick! (Celebi froze time, it was quick for Volt) So what is it?" He nervously asked. The tint of pink on his cheeks made him look so cute.

I walked up to him and pulled him into the comfort of my arms. He looked at me in surprise. I just squeezed him harder. He hugged me back, embracing me. I leaned against his yellow chest, listening to his heart and breathing. Both of our hearts rapidly beat with each other, in perfect sync. I just knew he was the one.

Well, even if he wasn't going to be the one in the future, and I truly hope he will be, I knew for this moment, he was the perfect eeveelution for me.

"Yes Volt, I'll go out with you." I softly whispered.

He smiled and replied, "I love you."

As soon as he said that my heart skipped a beat. If only I knew he felt like this towards me a long time ago, but sometimes you have to be patient, and since the moment was finally here, I felt overjoyed.

I smiled and replied back, "I love you too."

And we sat there for hours, holding each other, just enjoying the time we had with each other.

After that was done, me and Volt went our separate ways, I went home and Volt went back to his own den also.

The walk back home inspired me of the dates we could have in the future. The lakes I passed by made me want to go swimming with Volt in the summer. When I passed town, I examined everyone's happy and festive attitude and smiled. The town felt so awake and it seemed like a great idea to sit in a cafe and enjoy a cup of tea while chatting with others. It made me want to do that with Volt sometime too.

Then, I finally reached the comfort of home.

I was surprised to see an eager mother there, up and happily awaiting my return. Mother rushed up to me and hugged me. The warmth from her made me feel like I was snuggled up in bed.

"So how did your moment with Volt go?" She asked.

I looked up to her in shock, _How did she know about that?_

Repeating what I said in my mind, I replied, "How do you know?"

My mother released me from her hugged and looked straight at me with her light turquoise eyes. She smiled.

"A mother always knows what her daughter is up to!" She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _I was not going to buy that._

Mother looked at me and threw back her head and started laughing.

"I guess I can't fool you with that one! You really are an intelligent pokemon!" She replied.

I smiled at the compliment. It made me feel full of pride.

"Volt admitted his plans to me before he left, and I gave him permission to go out with you" My mother replied.

I blushed from embarrassment. I didn't want mom snooping around in my private life. Even mothers have to back away sometimes. If this continues, Mom will figure out all my secrets!

Then, I realized how tired I was. I stifled a long yawn and exhaustion washed over me. I felt all the energy that kept me awake drain out of me. I barely had any more power to stand up.

Mother gasped, "Oh goodness! You can tell me tomorrow, but right now, it's best you go rest!"

My mom helped me walk over to my straw bed. She set my head down on the pillow. She covered me with a blanket she wove herself. The cloth covered me in a cocoon of comfort. Then, she kissed me goodnight, like I was still a young eevee.

I curled up and felt my muscles stop aching. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I couldn't hold them up anymore, and I drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

**Midnight's POV:**

I was walking back towards my den, now exhausted from my time at the beach.

Rose was so kind, taking me with her. I smiled when I though of her. The picture of her smiling face was permanently captured inside my head. I could still remember every detail of her, the giant dazzling purple eyes, the soft silky lavender fur, the scarlet red gem on her forehead.

_Wait, did I have a crush on her? I couldn't like her, or did I? Maybe my emotions are false and I just think of her as a great friend. Yeah, that's it!_

With that, my mind was cleared of all thoughts of Rose and now focused on getting home safely. I dashed over large cracks in the road and jumped over boulders that blocked my way along my path back to my den. I slipped around trees being as agile as possible, like a snivy.

Then, I reached a familiar grove of trees. The vegetation and shrubbery surrounding the private area was thick, and made it nearly impossible to get through. Pushing through the bushes and trees would be like running through a pool of a meter deep of honey. The sticky sap would either stop you completely or force you to progress forward very sluggishly, just like this vegetation would.

There was only one way to enter and you had to know a certain move.

I surged up all the psychic power I could muster. Squeezing out every ounce of energy, I covered myself in a light blue aura. I forced the power to pinpoint on a location, and that place was right inside the private area. I shut my eyes and used the move Teleport. I then released the energy I stored inside and teleported into the private grove.

My stomach churned, my molecules felt like they were splinting in half. I felt light headed and dizzy. Then it completely stopped.

I opened my eyes and now saw myself in a secret area. It consisted of a small pond and a makeshift pile of grass that served as a bed.

_Well, I'm home!_

Ok, let me explain, I don't exactly have a den, I have a private grove. Since this forest is full of occupied dens, there aren't exactly any many unoccupied dens. And the places that were vacant were usually the bad dens. The ones in terrible conditions, or the ones that smelled of musk and other bad stuff. So, I managed to find this secret place and now I reside here!

I'm quite proud I managed to find such a beautiful home! There aren't many tiny natural wonders here that are unexplored. Yet, I, Midnight, managed to find one.

That's when I noticed something; or a someone.

There, invading my home was a Braixen. The fire pokemon was over at my pond, lapping up water like it had been thirsty for years. It smiled as the cold refreshing liquid quenched it's thirst.

Yet, Braixen seemed to not have noticed me yet. It was just too busy drinking.

I cautiously approached the pokemon, careful not to startle it or make it notice me.

That's when it happened. My foot wasn't aware of the twig it was going to step on. _Snap!_

My dark paw stepped on the stray twig and it broke, producing a loud noise.

I looked up fearfully at the Braixen, who was now staring intently at me in shock. I tried to back away and show that I meant no harm, but things don't go your way in life.

The Braixen must have thought I was trying to sneak up on it or ambush it, but either way, it saw me as a threat.

My heart was rapidly beating. A bead of sweat stared to form on my head.

The pokemon took the staff from it's bushy tail and pulled it out, growling. It's eyes narrowed, the scarlet pupil turning into a thin slits. Then, Braixen struck! It aimed it's long wooden staff out at me. It blasted a powerful Flamethrower from it's stick.

I planted my paws firmly on the grass covered ground. I wielded all my remaining power and tried to brace myself. I squeezed my eyes, hoping it would prevent my vision disappearing for ever and leaving blind for the rest of my life.

The hot beam of red rushed toward me quickly. It kept on advancing quickly, and im a few seconds, it would strike.

I desperately tried to hold on.

The Flamethrower hit, and I instantly felt my body heat up from the intense barrage of flames. The temperature rose higher and higher, escalating in heat. Sweat rained down me, trying to cool myself down, but it was not enough. I cried in agony. I felt like I was melting.

The embers died down, flickering weakly in the grass around me. Some green blades of the grass were charred, burned to ashes. Me, I wasn't any better.

"Wait! Please! This is just my home! You just startled me!" I desperately cried out. It took me so much effort to let out each word, but it was unnecessary, as I was now severely hurt.

Then, I passed out, burning and in pain from the fierce attack.

…**..**

**End was so rushed...sorry XD**

**Me: FINALLY DONE! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND YEAHH! :D**

**Rose: Woo! ZappyRose is now official! (the new official shipping name for Rose and Volt, thanks ShadowSnivy!**

**Me: Speaking of ShadowSnivy... I should say that her fabulous story, Thunder and Ice, inspired me to write this story (Please do read it if you hadn't already, and if you had you're awesome :D and I promise you will absolutely not regret it cause it is the best piece of writing ever. PERIOD.)**

**Rose: Yay! THANKS**

**Me: Anyway... we still don't know if you 2 may break up or something tragic could happen Rose!**

**Rose: REALLY?! :O**

**Me: Idk...**

**Anyway please review, and yeah :D**


	7. The Confusing Dream

**And now we have the long awaited chapter 7!**

**I also have a new routine where I tryyyy to update once a week on this story :D And if I have time, I'll do 2 chapters a week; but that probably won't happen.**

**Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and review this and enjoy :D**

**Update: I am so sorry this is such a SHORT chapter...something came up and I had to quickly end this one...Ill try my best to upload a 2nd part tomorrow! :) Or it can just be a new chapter...**

…**...**

**Rose's POV:**

I instantly fell into a deep sleep as soon as my eyelids closed. Well, today was just full of busy events so I wouldn't question why I was so exhausted. I mean I had to go to Jewel's Birthday party, fight a fearow, go to town, eat at a bakery, go to the beach, and accept Volt's proposal. The list practically goes on forever, My body was basically aching for some rest the whole evening. It was like I had been awake for years and my body just refused to produce the energy to stay awake, but here I am now, sleeping peacefully. Yet little did I know, that this sleep may even be as alive and nerve wrecking as when I _was _awake.

…..

I plunged into an endless pit of darkness.

I was just falling and falling, unaware at what lies at the bottom.

As I was diving through the air, my fur furiously flapped around wildly from the force of the air.

I opened my eyes. My surroundings were as dark as the midnight sky. I strained my eyes to at least see something, but my vision stayed blinded.

_Where am I?!_

Confusion was the only feeling I felt. I wasn't scared, I wasn't nervous, I was just perplexed at this strange situation.

_How did I get here? Why am I here?_

I tilted my head upwards towards the surface, hoping to see light, or anything to indicate there was actually a world above me and I wasn't in a void in the middle of nowhere.

No luck whatsoever. There wasn't even a speck of white in the far above.

_So am I basically nowhere?_

This is where panic began to rise in my heart, causing it to thump hardly like a drum. The fragile organ felt like it was trying to burst through my chest.

My breathing rate quickened and I didn't even bother to force it to slow down.

_What is going on?_

_..._

My mad adventure continued. Time flew by. I was still falling, being pulled by gravity down into this bottomless and infinite pit. My stomach churned and groaned. I started to feel queasy and a bit dizzy. It was like I was a ditzy spinda. I felt like I was going to vomit; and that wouldn't be a pleasant sensation.

Then I stopped. I just stayed there, suspended in midair. My fur stopped rustling and my heart slowed down a few beats. I was absolutely still.

At this point I felt like I was imagining all this. This was just too bizarre to be real.

I mean HOW could a pit even be this large...let alone the fact that I magically winded up here.

Then, colorful lights started to form around me. They were a blur... it was like a painted canvas. The colored lights seemed the sharpened and shapes started to form around me. Before long, I was in a whole different setting.

I was sitting on a fresh green patch of grass. The vivid lime blades were sprinkled with drops of water, like the dewdrops of an early morning. The sun was beginning to rise; the glowing ball slowly ascended and began to let it's rays peek out onto the earth's surface. The beams cast a warm glow on me and lit the sky a bright pink and orange. It was truly a magnificent sight.

Then, I heard a voice next to me. A very FAMILIAR voice.

"Rose, isn't beautiful?" The voice had said. The voice sent a cold shiver down my spine.

I curiously turned my head around and I saw something that was more breathtaking than the scenery.

There he was, there in the flesh, Volt.

The Jolteon was propped up beside me, with nicely groomed like this was a special occasion. Volt noticed me intently staring me and smiled. His polite facial gesture made me smile back. I didn't know what was happening, but I was overcome with pure joy from the sheer fact that I was with Volt. The world just felt still with his presence.

"However, this scenery isn't as beautiful as you, Rose." Volt whispered into my ear. He spoke in such a careful and romantic voice.

That compliment sent chills around my body. My heart soared and fluttered. Blood rushed to my face and turned the usual lavender tint change into a shade of deep scarlet red, like a rose.

Before I knew it, Volt started leaning his body towards me. Soon, his face was only a few centimeters away from mine. My face turned a deeper red, if that was even possible.

Emotions started welling up in my mind and soon they overwhelmed me.

_Is this really happening?_

Suddenly, we made contact and melted into a kiss. My purple eyes opened wide but soon fluttered and closed shut. The sudden contact made my heart stop. Every part of my espeon body felt numb, except for the tingling sensation where my lip met Volt's. Sparks flew, in our lips and from Volt's nervous and excited shocks. I had my hyperactive feeling as well. We then broke apart and separated. Our lips tore apart, yet my eyes were still closed

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

The voice didn't belong to Volt's. It was different...a bit rougher...yet still sweet.

That was strange...

My eyes opened and standing there in front of me was an Umbreon. Yet not just any Umbreon... an umbreon with luminous blue rings. And there was only one Umbreon I knew with blue rings.

I covered my mouth with my paws to not let my shocked scream escape. Yet the shriek still managed to make its way through to Midnight's ears.

Midnight looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. He truly looked confused. Almost as confused as I was.

I continued to yell. My lungs squeezed out every single speck of noise it could muster.

…

I shot straight up and my eyes swung wide open.

I was starting to yell again but then was cut off from realization. I was laying down here in my den. This is all just a dream.

Yet it was an odd dream. Why was Midnight there? Did I kiss him instead of Volt?

…

**Yes, I know this is a terrible and poorly written chapter.**

**I just didn't put much effort into it.**

**This morning I had a rush of inspiration yet now it's all gone...**

**anyway I'll probably update and revise this chapter later...and add a new chapter tomorrow.**

**I also had to finish this up because I have something to tend to.**

**So yeah, Good day and look forward to story updates and new chapters soon :)**

**-Eevee-Snivy**

**Ps. Please review if you haven't already.**


	8. The Omen

**Here it is...the chapter you all deserved after my period of silenceeeee and It's the longest chapter I've written so far (But not the one with the best quality :( )**

**I'm so lazyyyy**

**Rose: YAY :D FINALLY**

**Anyways...please review and I don't nor ever will own Pokemon...even If I wanted too**

**Rose: Enjoy :D**

**Note: I deleted the April Fools Chapter to place in this one AND I fixed chapter 3, for all the new viewers who were confused on why Chapter 3 was exactly the same as chapter 2...**

**And...sincerest thanks to my new awesome profile! It was made by amazing author ShadowSnivy! That I of course have mentioned before...**

**Anyways START READING**

…

**Midnight's POV:**

I groaned and stirred in my unconscious state.

_What happened_?

Memories of previous events flooded me. Images of a Braixen and fire flashed in my mind. For a second I was a bit confused, than I completely remembered the whole scene that occurred before I blacked out.

I remembered being attacked by a stray braixen that somehow managed to wander into my hidden cove. The braixen had thought I had tried to ambush her so she hit me with her Flamethrower attack. Yet here I am still alive.

My eves slowly drifted open as I was beginning to consciousness. At first things were merely a blur and nothing was visible. I blinked a couple of times and was able to regain a sharp sight. My golden eyes searched the area around me. I seemed to be on my makeshift bed of leaves. Skid marks in the dirt were visible that lead from a burnt area and traveled over to me. _The Braixen may have dragged me over to here._

I glanced over at the site of where I was hit with the flamethrower. Even from here I could see and sense major damage. I could just smell the smoky scent mingling with the usual fresh aroma of the forest. I could also see the attack had affected a fair portion of my secret grove home. The ground that had been hit with the most direct damage was burnt and black. The surrounding grass was singed and burnt to ashes. The remaining clutters of grass that survived were tinged a dark gray at the tip. It would take months for the vegetation to renew in that small area.

My thoughts turned back to the pokemon who had caused this damage. That mysterious Braixen sure was a brutal attacker. A fierce move like that must have been practiced. It's damage sure proved that to me.

Realization hit me.

_Wait where is that Braixen? What if something happened? __Did she take something? __Would she come back to finish me off?_

Yet that seemed unlikely. If she wanted to finish me, she would have done it back then when I had fainted. And who would kill off a random stranger who did nothing wrong?

I shook my head and decided I should go look for the Braixen instead, and question her to discover the answers I seek.

As I slowly and cautiously stood up, I felt little pain. I did experience some dull pain from certain heavy burn marks, but the Flamethrower seemed to have not cause any major, long lasting damage or permanant on me. Yet by the way the fire had scorched the vegetation, I would have expected to feel very hurt and injured.

I pushed the mystery aside and finally pushed up and got into a normal standing position. I tried to walk off my pile of leaves, yet I tripped when something clinging to my leg yanked me down. I fell, completely shocked, and took some impact as I slammed into the hard, sturdy ground. I groaned and pulled myself up again, while spitting out clumps of grass. I managed to struggle my now even more injured Umbreon body up and spit out the sharp taste of the green plant. _What was that?_ I jerked my head around and tried to see what had tugged me down.

A wooden stake had been drilled deeply into the floor. Expertise must have been needed to drill a log of wood so deep, yet the owner seemed to have done it. However, the random scraps of dirt and flattened grass around the wood told the owner was struggling to put it in the ground.

_Yet how did it make me trip?_

My eyes trailed up the wooden stake and I finally saw it, a rope. A sturdy rope was tied to my leg and the stake. That had caused me to trip.

_Wait, I'm tied up, and stuck!_

My ears shot up in alarm. I glanced around in alert, trying to spot the pokemon who had caused this. Panic overwhelmed me.

I had never felt so vulnerable before. Without the usual freedom of running and dodging, I felt like a defenseless and helpless piece of prey, just waiting in the wide open for a predator to find me and take me as it's victim.

_Only one pokemon has been here recently. I concluded it had to be that Braixen._

I dipped my snout down at the wood stake and cautiously sniffed it. A scent of a fire type covered the wood. That confirmed my suspicions.

_Was it recent though?_

I sniffed the wood again. It was definitely strong and the scent laid there like a thick and heavy coat. So it definitely happened not so long ago, in fact, the Braixen was probably here now.

I lifted my head high up in the sky and howled at the top of my lungs.

"Let me go Braixen! I know you're there! Let me go!"

I lowered my head down and waited for a reply. I scanned my surroundings once more and hoped to spot the fire pokemon. After a moment of silence, the Braixen still didn't reveal itself.

_Perhaps I was wrong, maybe it had already left._

I growled in frustration.

_That Pokemon __probably tied me up and escaped, thinking that I would wake up and run after it! __And I would never chase off an innocent pokemon! I'm not a thug._

My muzzle reached towards the string of rope. I opened my mouth and gripped the thick rope with my teeth and threw my head back and tugged.

_This rope is thick! I'm barely ripping this rope!_

I tried to pull back harder, when suddenly, a feminine voice called out.

"STOP!"

The voice boomed loudly, and instantly caught my attention. I loosened my jaw and released the rope. I then rotated my head towards the source of the voice.

Out stepped a braixen, specifically the Braixen from before. The Braixen was definitely female from the looks of it. Yet, she was a girl that showed a fierceness and toughness. Her amber and sharp eyes glinted a dangerous light, and she pulled back her lips, showing her rows of tiny, yet pointed teeth and made a low growl. She once again had her battle staff out, ready to show no hint of mercy and blast me again.

"What are you trying to do? Are you attempting to ambush me again? Well, I'll hit you once more!" The Braixen snarled. The Braixen cautiously approached me, with her staff aimed out towards me, ready to fire at will when needed.

I tried to step forward, but she thrust her wooden stick at my face quickly and nearly hit me. The wood staff was dangerously close, and it intimidated me.

I did the only thing my instincts told me; I extended my paw into the air out and knocked the staff that to that ground. The wooden stick hit the grass with a soft thump. The Braixen widened her eyes it shock, then she glared back at me, her eyes piercing at me menacingly.

"What was that for?!" Braixen yowled, pushing me down.

I scrambled back up, taken by surprise from her sudden action. I dusted off some of the debris of the dirt that clung to my fur. I looked up at the Braixen and nearly angrily spat back, but I hesitated.

_Fighting won't get me anywhere, she will see me as more of a threat. Besides, I guess I shouldn't be surprised for her hostile behavior, I knocked down her staff and she thought I an enemy._

I forced my anger to boil down and gave her a friendly smile, showing I met no harm.

The fire type gave a puzzled look from the strange peaceful gesture. She tilted her head to the side, utterly confused on why I was acting so friendly. After a brief moment, she started to growl and she went back to staring at me with deadly eyes. Her ears also flattened, suggesting she saw me as the threat.

"Why are you smiling at me? Are you trying to deceive me to letting you go?" She barked, "Well it won't work! I'm smarter than that! Don't think I'm an idiot!"

She then took a step back and plucked her staff from the ground. She threw her arm back and aimed the wooden stick at me, ready to attack.

_This Braixen is psycho! Why is she always coming to such quick conclusions?_

I couldn't stand this. All of these wild assumptions she is making are just insane... she struck my last nerve!

I bared my fangs and growled. Pressure rose up in me as I prepared to counter her.

Yet somewhere inside my head, I knew I shouldn't attack. She gets angry so easily, and I really don't want to face that destructive flamethrower when I was in such a weak and cripple condition. No matter how many unusual and bizarre threats this creative Braixen makes, I shouldn't get worked up and angry.

I once again tried to calm down. My muscles relaxed and I gave a shaky sigh.

_I better seize the moment and start talking before she starts yelling again._

"Look," I explained to her, "I'm not here to attack. This is my home, and I was startled when I saw you here. I wasn't going to ambush you."

I finished explaining and looked up at her. She stayed silent, still unsure about the situation. She looked at me, searching for any signs that I had been lying. After a moment, she raised her staff high in the air.

I gasped in shock and braced myself for her barrage of accusations and burning embers. I closed my eyes shut and felt myself shrink as low as possible to escape her attack. My heart rate quickened and my muscles tensed with anticipation for the upcoming gruesome outcome.

_NO! This isn't what I wanted to happen! How unreasonable can she get?! What is with all her suspicions?_

To my surprise, instead of hitting me, she dropped the wood staff to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw that she no longer looked angry. All her hostile behavior washed away like a wave sweeping sand on a beach. I thanked Arceus for her peaceful response and sighed, completely relieved.

Then, I glanced up at her expectantly, waiting for her reply.

"Well, I'm sorry. You could have told me earlier, I'm a very reasonable pokemon." She replied in a low and calm tone.

"That's ridiculous! She's nothing near reasonable," I muttered under my breath at a volume that was was barely audible, "A true reasonable pokemon would have listened before accusing someone of ambush and blasting them to a crisp."

"What was that?!" The Braixen shot at me, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Nothing at all!" I exclaimed.

"Good," the Braixen replied in a dull tone that didn't give away her true emotions.

_That was a close call!_

There was a pause. And we looked at each other with our eyes locked.

"So who are you exactly? What is your name?" The Braixen finally said, breaking the dead silence.

"Midnight, and you are?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes and growled at the mention of her name. Then she softened her expression and gave a depressing face, in contrast to the angry frown I was used to seeing.

_Oh no, did I say something wrong? Was this a touchy subject for her?_

I sucked in a shot of air through my teeth, feeling bad that I may have hurt her mentally.

"Are you okay?" I asked while sending her a sympathetic look.

The Braixen snapped out of her depressed state and glanced up, her eyes still locked on something far away that I couldn't see. Her mind seemed to be in another universe. "No I'm fine... my name is Tulip."

She faltered when she mentioned the name 'Tulip' like it had some type tragic or major back story to it.

I looked at her with a curious and questioning face, wondering what tale laid behind her name, Tulip. _Tulip, what is wrong with that name...I know a tulip is like a flower. What's so bad about a tulip. _I continued dissecting the origin of the name searching for any signs that it may be a bad name, but to no avail. I pondered a bit longer until Tulip snapped out of her absentminded state and asked, "You're wondering why I look so depressed about my name aren't you?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. _How did she know? _

"Yes." I replied.

Tulip gave a shaky sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised...many pokemon wonder how my name's can have such a big impact. It all started on a long summer day..."

Flashback:

The sun was beating down on the forest, it's rays shined most intensely on a dry area that had leafless trees. These trees had their leaves scorched and scraped away because of the drought that had passed by throughout the land. The water had been sucked away and the sun continues to heat up this area of bare trees. Pokemon in this barren area had scattered away, abandoning home to seek a home with more water to quench their thirst. However, one couple stayed. They refused to leave this placed they had forever called home. This loving couple consisted of a fennekin and shinx. The fennekin just had given birth to a new child, that was still concealed in an egg shell. Yet because the young mother was already thirsty and exhausted, she died from all the effort required to give birth. The Shinx, completely devastated from the last breath his lover released, watched her still body helplessly. It was such a tragic scene. The Shinx had buried the limp body near the entrance of the couple's den and paid his last respects. The next day, the Shinx realized that a young baby would never survive in such a scorching and barren wasteland and so, he set off with the egg to find a new home. Finally the electric type had reached a vast valley, dotted with fresh springs and clumps of vivid colored flowers. The Shinx settled in to a vacant den that had vegetation blooming just outside. He took balls of soft moss and placed it on the den's floor for bedding. He even discovered a gushing spring flowing right near the den. Yet despite of the arrival to his new promising home, the Shinx still felt very devastated from his great loss. He could never look at the egg with a look of pure joy as it was the cause of his dear Fennekin's death. When the time came for the bright egg to hatch, the Shinx watched with a dull expression on his face, like he didn't care at all. The egg cracked and shook with great force and soon, a young fennekin cub popped out. It's young fuzzy body shivered and it softly whined for food. It was a breathtaking and adorable sight! Yet the Shinx still hadn't smile, the price for the cub to be alive today was just too much. He felt too much pain inside. He didn't even bother to give the cub a name.

A few months later, the fennekin was old enough to explore the expansive world that awaited outside. She rolled out of her den and stumbled and tripped from the bumpy and uneven ground. She was so used to the smooth stone floor of her den that she couldn't keep her balance! But her awkward walking didn't stop her, and so she raced off in search of new playmates. She discovered a group of friendly pokemon, all willing to play with her.

More months passed and soon the young pokemon were eager to start battling, yet something troubled the Fennekin. She discovered she only knew 2 moves! These moves were flamethrower and psychic, which may seem impressive, but the fact is they weren't. Though they were powerful moves, she couldn't tame the power and she only shot out weak embers and psychic power.

Time passed by and soon, all her friends were nearing evolution! However, the Fennekin was still having trouble struggling to battle with only 2 moves. Her friends had already learned a wide variety of attacks and the poor Fennekin couldn't even attempt to compete with them. They were too powerful. Soon, her friends started to tease her for her lack of power and soon they gave her the name Tulip, because she had no name before. The name Tulip may not seem insulting but it was. When her friends said the name Tulip, they would emphasize on the "Tu" like the number 2, signifying her ability to only learn 2 moves. This hurt the Fennekin and she asked her father for support. Instead, ignorant her father didn't see how the name Tulip was a problem so he decided to officially bestow the name Tulip to the Fennekin. Tulip was devastated and soon the bullying grew worse and worse. Yet no matter how many times she tried to shake the name off, the name stuck to her like glue. Tulip was offended by all the teasing and all the weakness she had because of her limited movepool. So, she decided to make use of the 2 moves she did have and train the 2 moves to the best of her ability. She was determined to have the strongest flamethrower and the most effective psychic attack the world has seen. She trained and trained and soon she became a fierce battler, despite her limited attacks. She soon evolved and she was ready to challenge others. She fought pokemon after pokemon and became victorious. Her opponents have said they had never seen such strong power. This is because all of Tulip's training, effort, and powerful motives had paid off. She had finally become a worthy competitor in battle. Sadly, Tulip didn't completely forget her past. And now all the bullying and terrible experiences stick to her name, Tulip.

End of Flashback.

I was speechless after Tulip finished her tragic background story. My jaw dropped from the utter horror of the story. _Pokemon can be really cruel when it comes to bullying. _I related Tulip's story to my past experiences. We both have so-called "friends" that turned their backs on us. I felt a pang of empathy as I remembered the pain I felt when Blaze had turned into my enemy.

"I'm sorry for you...Tulip" I said, with a voice full of pity.

Tulip shot me a sudden angry glace, "I don't need your sympathy! The past is the past and I'm stronger now!"

Tulip's amber eyes blazed with fiery determination. She seemed to feel accomplished that her effort had paid off.

"_Her moves were a lot more powerful now and I know because I have seen the results._" I thought, remembering the flaming encounter I had with Tulip.

"Hey, how did you reach my secret home anyway?" I asked trying to stray the topic from the saddening story.

The Braixen smiled with delight and quickly rose from her dark memories. Her stress and heartache seemed to sweep away as quickly as they came. _What a sudden mood change!_

"Psychic! I parted the thick bushes with it! And I used Psychic to tie you with that rope..." Tulip said with a voice full of pride. Then she snapped her fingers and craned her head downwards to look at the rope. "Ah yes! I should probably untie that..."

She took her fallen staff and twirled it in a circular motion. A pink aura coated the wooden stick and danced happily like fire. Then Tulip thrust her arm out and used Psychic on the rope. The rope slowly uncurled itself and loosened up a bit. I could fell the tight grip from the rope fall away and soon the rope lay still on the floor.

I wiggled my stiff leg and felt blissful to be free at last! My paws itched with excitement and I felt the will to exercise them. I burst out into a run and raced around the clearing, happy to feel the wind brushing my fur. After being still for so long, it felt good to stretch.

I slowed my pace and forced my hyperactive energy to dissolve. Then I looked back again at Tulip.

"I'm sorry again for the terrible understanding! I would like to make it up to you for invading your home and attacking you!" Tulip said.

I bit my lip. _I don't need anything..._

"No thank you, It's okay if you thought I was trying to hurt you as you always have had experiences with mean pokemon in the past. You've got nothing to owe me! You can just go along your life without the guilt of attacking me." I reasoned with her.

"Are you saying this just because you don't want my help?! And because you think I'm useless and will mess up everything? Do you think I would do things poorly if I helped you?! Or are you saying this because you hate me and want to get rid of me?" She exclaimed.

_Here comes that craziness and hot temper again. _I groaned in my head a bit, but I couldn't help but be amused by Tulip's personality.  
>"Are you always like this?" I questioned her.<p>

Tulip tilted her head in confusion and gave me a perplexed look. "Always like what?"

She then continued to keep staring at me with a blank expression.

_How does she not notice her wild outbursts? Does she honestly have no clue?_

"Never mind," I said, not wanting to explain about her sudden anger and quick conclusive thinking, "Now how about helping me? Since you seem so willing to prove that you can help me?"

Tulip nodded and gave a slight thin smile. "Okay, just wait a second..."

She turned around and vanished through the thick bunch of bushes that guarded my home. I could hear the leaves rustle as she desperately tried to push her way through the growth of vegetation. After a while of struggling, she managed to make it...halfway through the bushes that is. All of a sudden, Tulip let out a yowl of pain.

Panic set in and instinctively dashed towards the yell to help. _Had she been attacked? Strange things do happen in the depths of the forest far from the town. _I halted when I reached the bushes. _I can't bust through these thick bushes!_

I did the only thing I could to assist her in the situation.

"Is anything wrong?" I cried out. I let my cry echo through the forest, and soon I heard a response.

"I was hit! Somebody stabbed me with a sharp and stinging attack!" Tulip shrieked. Her voice was full of fear and pain.

_I had to help._

I lowered myself and held my legs back and readied to leap into action. I made a massive leap into the air and soared like a grand flying type. Before I dived into the undergrowth, Tulip called out, "Oops! Silly me...the sharp attack was actually thorns in these bushes! Not a pokemon!"

_What?_ _ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

I thrashed in the air and slammed head first into the bushes. The bushes may have prevented me from hitting the ground, but a series of thorns poked at me and clung on to me. _This is very uncomfortable..._ I veered my eyes around and could only see blurs of green. _How can I get out of this? _I tried using Teleport to get out, but I failed miserably as the thorns distracted and disturbed my concentration. _I'll have to do this the old fashioned way._ I pushed with all my might and pulled back and broke free from the bushes. As soon as I was free, I gasped for a fresh breath of clear air. A new layer of scratches had been added to skin and I could feel some of them opened up and oozing with blood.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Tulip free and out of the bushes. She looked no better than I, with wild untamed fur, twigs latched into her hairs here and there and visible scratches.

"Sorry again! I should have known it was the thorns...and I should have used Psychic to part the bushes to avoid this unnecessary mess." She apologized.

I only let out a soft growl and paced over to her. I noticed I was limping, as not to put pressure on one of my paws that had a deep cut. _Wait..._ _The wound I got from the branch when running to the beach with Rose must have reopened with the help of the thorns! _I groaned in frustration. _What is with this chain of bad misfortune?_

"Are you okay?" Tulip asked, casting me a worried glance.

"Fine." I spat with a bitter tone. I then realized I had replied to her with a harsh tone. "I'm sorry, that didn-"

"Save your apology! I was just asking if you were alright! What's with you? You get all worked up for nothing!" Tulip spat back, with an equally bitter tone. She was red with anger and I could feel waves of heat hit me as fire stirred in Tulip's body. _Her emotions must drive her power..._

"So what did you need on the other side of the bushes?" I asked trying to change the mood.

_There was no use in trying harder to apologize. It'll only drive her rage further._

"I wanted to show you this!" Tulip held up a strange spherical object. It was tinted a light blue and it seemed like there was movement inside of it. Blue lights playfully danced inside the orb and swirled like the stars in a galaxy. I looked deeper into the strange object, completely entranced by the colorful show taking place inside.

"What is it exactly?" I breathed, still staring at the mystifying blue sphere.

"This here is a special orb I found that predicts the future! It doesn't reveal too much, but it still has lots of amazing features and value." Tulip said in a smug tone and with a glint of pride in her eyes. She then yanked the orb away from my view. "However, you can't use it!" Tulip gave a big smirk and instantly twirled around with her back facing me. "Bye now...jerk!" She said with a bitter tone. "Teleport!"

She then snapped her fingers and materialized away in a flash of bright white. Soon the light faded and I was all alone.

"Finally...what a relief, she's gone! I didn't want to see any stupid prediction anyways!" I muttered under my breath.

I then looked back up at the sky. The sun was just rising sending up streaks of red that pushed away the black of the night. The stars also started to disappear and dissolve away. The break of dawn looked beautiful, but then I stifled a long yawn and exhaustion instantly washed over me. It's morning and I feel so tired... _Even though I got some rest when I passed out from that flamethrower, I must be tired from all that quarreling with Braixen and the injuries I got fighting my way out of that bush!_ _Even if it's morning,_ _I should get some sleep!_ I then stalked off towards my bed and crashed onto the comfortable pile of leaves. I curled up into a tight ball of fur and started to relax. I listened to the voices of the waking forest and my eyelids starting to grow heavy. All I could do now was focus on the peace and let myself drift way into relaxation. I swiveled my head around to take one last look at my home to make sure it was safe. Nothing seemed out of place. _That's good._

But something caught my eye. Right at the place where Tulip teleported away, was a blue circle of light. _The orb!_ I shot up and dashed towards it, ignoring the message my body was sending me to go to sleep. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating because of exhaustion. It was still there. _Tulip must have dropped it when teleporting away on accident! _But I couldn't do anything about it now. _Besides, I don't even like her! Why should I care if she left her prized possession!_

I stared back at the orb and curiosity poked at me. _It can't hurt to see what it can do..._ I nudged it with my paws and awaited for something paranormal to happen. Nothing happened. _What a worthless piece of trash! I should have never believed Tulip when she said it "predicted the future"! _I snarled and angrily kicked the orb high into the air. The blue orb scaled higher and higher up until it paused and gravity took over and brought it down. The sphere spiraled down to the ground and hit the earth. Instantly, the orb shined a bright red in contrast to the calming blue. I gasped in shock and stumbled back in fear. The orb continued to glow a crimson color that reminded me of blood. _What's_ _happening? _The orb shook and made an eerie wailing sound. I covered my ears to block out the disturbing sound but to no avail. Instead, the creepy sound grew louder and I could almost feel my eardrums about to burst. I cried out in agony. I can't take it! "Shut up!" I yowled loudly, hoping the orb would stop. It just continued to wail. It was like the orb was depressed and it was crying because it was sad. "Please stop! Okay! I believe you can tell the future! Just give me a prediction and stop wailing!" I desperately yelled out of pain. Suddenly, the wailing died down and soon it completely stopped. _Thank goodness. _I was finally able to take a breath. _What exactly was that?_

"Blood...blood...blood will come in your near future Midnight," an ominous voice spoke.

I froze in fear. _Who said that?_ I rotated my head around but could not find the speaker hiding anywhere. _It must be the orb!_ I turned my sight over to the scarlet orb and saw wisps of red smoke coming from it. A creepy ancient text was visible in these puffs of smoke. Though I have never learned any ancient language, I could somehow read this one. The words read..."blood...blood...blood will come in your near future Midnight."

_That's what the voice had said!_

"There will be pain to you and others Midnight! Especially to someone you love..." The ominous voice spoke again. More ancient text appeared in the smoke and it again matched what the voice had said. _It must be linked...so the voice is the orb speaking!_

"Your true love hurt...someone young will die." The orb called out.

_True love? I don't love anybody! And death? What does this all mean?_

I let all these spooky messages settle in, but I couldn't make any sense of it.

"Well what does this all mean?" I called out, "And how do I prevent this?"

The orb started to speak, "Come close...and I will tell you."

I crouched down and leaned in closer to the red orb, and eagerly waited for the answer. But before the orb could speak, a figure flashed in between me and the orb. I glanced up and saw a tall braixen towering above me. _Tulip!_

The fire type said nothing as she snatched the orb away and vanished into thin air.

_No... I must find out what's in store for me in the future! I must figure out the meaning behind this mysterious omen of death and blood! But I can't, Tulip hates me! I have to push these thoughts aside._

I laid down on the grass and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to forget these dark prophecies. I tried to focus on the Pidgey tweeting in the distance and the rustling grass as it swayed in the wind. However, it seems like the events the orb foretold have been engraved deeply into my head already.

I muttered a silent prayer to Arceus, wishing for peace and happiness.

Words echoed in my mind,"_Blood...blood...blood...someone young will die."_

…**...**

**UGH DONE! There! FINALLY! IT TOOK 4EVER TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! I deeply apologize...I've been busy.**

**Rose: HEY! YOU SHOULDNT BE SO LAZY! AND WHAT'S WITH DAT DARK OMEN?**

**Me: Im not telling you**

**Rose: :(**

**Anyways please review and stuffs. Sorry for any errors... I'm really lazy and I rushed **

**Note: After editing this, I found the beginning pretty confusing...sorry if I caused any trouble: if you can, please give me a brief description on what you thought the beginning was about, so I can be aware of any problems and fix it for future readers, Thanks :)**


	9. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**I know I currently seem inactive (and yes I am), but I'm trying to change that so expect a short chapter to get posted soon! I'll also be editing and updating old chapters because I don't like my old style of writing so expect some changes in previous chapters too.**

**-Sincerely, Eevee-Snivy **

**(Any questions could be sent to me via Personal Message (PM))**


	10. What are you doing?

**Many of you have been asking for a new chapter so I decided to provide you with a very short chapter to get me back into the writing mood, perhaps after this I could continue with longer chapters... anyway here it is!**

**Rose's POV:**

After I had awoken from that dreadful nightmare, I was somehow able to calm down and attempted to sleep. However, the thought about my kiss with Midnight wouldn't leave me, even if it was just an abnormal dream. Pushing the thought of the bizarre kiss to the back of my head, I turned to more important thoughts: my encounter with Celebi and the fact that Volt, _my lifelong crush_, had admitted that he liked me! The sheer thought of it was enough to make me want to explode in joy. I would have never expected him to return my feelings! _Enough of this nonsense!__I have a feeling tommorow will be a long day... I have to sleep._

Eventually, my troubled thoughts died down and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

"**WAKE UP!"**

_What the heck was that?_ There was a moment of silence, and I just assumed I was hearing things. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to sink back into a dreamless sleep. However, a low mumble in the background resonated in my ears, effectively distracting me too much for rest. I picked up a few words like "Rose... tired... asleep all morning," but the rest was inaudible. I just folded my ears down and to block the dreadful out the noise.

Suddenly, something furry slammed itself on to my back like a heavy weight. It forced the air out of my lungs and I felt myself gasping for air. My lilac eyes flew open and I swiveled my head around, frantic to discover who had assaulted me. A slender, cerulean pokemon was rested on top of me. It had a chilly presence and I immediately knew who my attacker was.

"Jewel," I groaned, "get off of me!"

Jewel promptly climbed off of so she stood besides me. I used my forepaws to shield my tired eyes from the irritating, blinding light of the outside world. _Thank Arceus she obeyed me and climbed off instead of being a nuisance! Now, if only she could leave so I could continue my sleep. _I tried to sleep again but Jewel kept nudging my shoulder with her paw. The action was soft, but soon it felt like Jewel was jabbing me with a stick.

"Stop it Jewel..." I murmured. "I want to sleep."

Jewel continued to obnoxiously ram her cobalt paw into my shoulder. "Not unless you wake up! The sun has been up for hours and you're still sleeping! What were you doing all night long?"

I ignored her and just shoved her away.

She abruptly stopped jabbing me with her paw and halted in her speech. _Perhaps she's __finally __given up! _

"Ice Beam!" Jewel yelled.

_Or not._

I snapped awake, forced myself to jump up and bolt out of the bed as fast as I could. I managed to dodge the icy blast before it was able to hit me. The concentrated streak of cyan soared past me and made contact with the den's wall, creating a web of frost and ice I had been fortunate to avoid. I let out a sigh. _That __too close of a call!_ I glared at Jewel and couldn't help but unleash my fury. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I shrieked.

"No, I'm just trying to help you wake up because you've overslept!" Jewel pointed out. She gestured towards the den entrance where I saw the sun already high up in the sky. It must have been past noon.

I sighed. No point in arguing with her. I'm too tired to do anything, let alone get into a fight. Combat isn't one of my best skills anyway.

"Anyway, now that you're up, we can go get lunch! Well, breakfast in your case," Jewel happily exclaimed.

My stomach growled. I guess I am a little hungry. I thought of berries and poke puffs and suddenly I was severly craving for food.

"Fine, but I need to tell my mother-"

"No need," Jewel dismissed, "Your mother gave you permission to go with me earlier so come on already!" She bounded out to the den and waved her paw, beckoning me to follow.

Although my body ached and I was suffering from fatigue, I knew it would be an eventful day if it involved Jewel. _And what if I __happen to crash into__ Volt along the way?_ My heart fluttered at the mere thought of meeting him. I suddenly had enough excitement and anxiety to start off day.

So, with new found energy, I raced after her, eager to fill up my stomach and tackle the day.

I followed Jewel to a small cafe in the heart of town titled the Cafe. Sure, it was a bland and rather dull name, but nonetheless I heard the food tasted exceptional. Jewel and I pulled out some wooden chairs and settled down at a small, round table right next to one of the Cafe's window. I sat down and took a good look at the scenery outside: blue skies, residents taking a peaceful stroll, and lush green trees way off in the distance. What a soothing and peaceful place. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _This is relaxing._

"Excuse me?" A high pitched voice softly called out. I snapped myself out of my spaced out state and turned my head in the direction of the voice. The speaker was a small, bird-like creature with baby blue feathers and a short yellow beak. It's chest feathers were covered in a darker shade of blue. _This must be a __D__ucklett! I've never seen one in __real life __before. _

"Um, I would like to- to, um, take your..." The Ducklett stuttered.

"Our orders?" Jewel finished.

The blue bird's feathers quivered and her shaking was quite noticeable. The bird shielded it's face with it's wings to prevent eye contact.

"Um I would like a few berr-" I was cut of by the timid Ducklett suddenly fleeing the scene.

I exchanged a quick, worried glance with Jewel. _It was obvious our waitress had difficulty taking orders from strangers._

Moments later, another pokemon stalked towards us. It was a large white feathered bird pokemon. It reminded me of a larger and more graceful version of the Ducklett. _This may be a Swanna, the evolved form of Ducklett._

"I apologize on behalf of our new waitress over there," the Swanna curtly apologized, "She isn't accustomed to taking orders yet. Perhaps she is more well suited in the kitchen, where she could wash the dishes."

The Swanna shot an angry glance towards the Ducklett who was hiding behind a door in the back. The white bird briefly scolded the shy waiter from afar before she whirled around to face us.

"Anyway, what would you like?" The Swanna asked.

"Um, well uh-" I stammered. _It was __pretty awkward to order after witnessing a scene like that._

"We'll both take two plates of Oran berries and two glasses of Pecha berry juice, please," Jewel answered for me.

Swanna nodded. "Is that fine with you, madam?" Swanna questioned, addressing me.

"Uh, yes! That will be alright with me," I kindly replied.

The Swanna nodded and waddled back towards the kitchen. She pushed a door with her wings and disappeared.

As soon as the waitress left, Jewel tapped on my shoulder with her dark blue paw. "So... what were you up to last night? You know, after the whole Fearow scandal."

_Last night?_ Thoughts of Celebi, Volt, and Midnight rushed through my head. I hesitated for a bit. "Nowhere..." I meekly responded.

Jewel pushed me. "Don't be stubborn! I know you were somewhere doing something! Tell me, you can always trust me!"

"Well, I went to the beach and..." I trailed off and my sight turned to the window. Outside, I saw a short and happy, pink pokemon skipping across the sidewalk. "Grace!" I yelled, loud enough so she could hear me through the window. The psychic type turned her head in our direction, looking to see who had called her. She looked around until her ruby eyes made eye contact with mine. She started to grin and waved towards our direction.

She then faced a four legged, hot pink pokemon next to her. The pokemon was slick, shiny and her tail forked at the end to look like a fin. Her round face was surrounded by white, ruffled ring and she had a small, pink fin sticking out of her forehead. They both exchanged a few, inaudible words and soon they were walking to the entrance of the Cafe.

"Hey you two!" Grace greeted us. I gave her a grin and turned to the pink pokemon beside her.

"Who's this?" I asked. The pokemon's expression quickly turned into an angry one. I frowned and shot Jewel and Grace a confused glance. Yet they both seemed oblivious to the pokemon's rude expression. I turned back towards the pokemon and this time I saw a smile plastered on her pink face, yet it seemed forced.

"This is Cordelia," Grace introduce the pokemon, "the Vaporeon."

"Nice to meet you Cordelia," Jewel and I both said simultaneously.

Cordelia whipped her long fin-like tail. "Please, call me Cordelia the Great!" Cordelia sneered. The vaporeon then held her chin up high like royalty would.

"Okay Cordelia the Great!" I chuckled, joking alongside her. Cordelia flashed me a threatening glare. _Wait... was she actually serious? _I immediately shut my jaws and abruptly stopped my giggling. Cordelia continued to stare at me with her bulging dark magenta eyes and then she faced Grace again.

"I've known Cordelia since I had first hatched out of my egg," Grace explained, "and we've been best friends since then! Her mother and she recently moved here so they could opened up a high class, sophisticated restaurant."

"Is she pink because she grew up eating those strange, pink berries you ate Grace?" I asked.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she sharply whirled towards me. "Imbecile! You must not be highly educated! Don't you _know_ that shiny vaporeon are naturally pink? Are you suggesting I am a common, blue Vaporeon underneath!?" Cordelia spat through bared fangs. I backed away from the furious, bossy eeveelution and shrank down to the size of an eevee cub.

"N-n-no!" I hurriedly stammered, "I just thought that since you were Grace's childhood friend, you weren't blue because you shared the berries that turned her pink! I didn't think it was because you were a shiny! Besides, shinies are quite rare."

"Well, someone as dashing, beautiful, and fancy as me has to be rare!" Cordelia scoffed.

Jewel hastily moved over so she could pat my back. She must be comforting me because it was obvious I had become quite upset. Jewel kept stroking the fur on my back and I began to feel a bit better.

I turned to see Grace's face, but I was quite shocked to see her usual, bright self. In fact, she acted like Cordelia's short temper and rude behavior was nonexistent. _Does she even notice how mean and bossy her friend is?_

I started to hear the squeaky waddle of webbed feet coming towards our direction. The same Swanna as before was arriving with plates of berries and Pecha berry juice. The berries were covered in a coat of morning dew probably because they had been clean and harvested from the backyard, berry garden I had noticed earlier. They looked plump, ripe, and most importantly: delicious! The Pecha juice on the other paw was crystal clear and tinted with a light shade of pink.

"Thank you." Jewel politely told the Swanna. I gave her a thankful nod of my head and I started to eat the plate of Oran berries, trying to ignore the venomous glare Cordelia gave me throughout my meal.

_What's her problem anyway? I ask a few simple questions and suddenly she hates me? And she's always acting like she's superior to me. _I had a feeling that we wouldn't be good friends, even if she was Grace's childhood buddy. I continued to hungrily snarf down the juicy sweet Oran berries and take large slurps of the Pecha juice. I knew my eating habits looked terrible, but I hadn't eaten anything all morning. Berry Juice and Oran berries flew everywhere at the table we were eating at and I suspected that the place looked like the result of a food fight. I heard a snort of disgust come and I quickly suspected it had come from Cordelia. I was too enraptured, however, by the food to glance up at the snob. When I finally took a bite of the last morsel of Oran berries, I plopped down on to my wooden chair and gave a long, satisfied sigh. I noticed a few, shocked stares coming from the other customers and Grace was silently gossiping with Cordelia, who had an eye on me. _Oops. _The area was splattered with berries and juice, and I realized the mess had come from _me._ I felt my face blare red from embarrassment.

"Perhaps you should have eaten at a slower pace." Jewel whispered to me. _Yeah, no kidding! _I thought angrily, absolutely ashamed at what I had just done. Eventually the commotion died down and most of the customers who were watching turned back to their own meals. "At least Volt wasn't here to see this." Jewel said, somehow trying to offer words of encouragement.

_Volt!_ As soon Jewel had mentioned Volt I started reflect on last night's events. The hugging, the confession, the warmth from his touch, and the loud beating of both of our hearts. I felt my face burn even more red.

"Hey!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Look at that cutie!" Her face was pressed against the Cafe's window. I stopped daydreaming about my lovely Jolteon and turned to see who Cordelia was admiring. However, I couldn't see who she was talking about.

"He looks so charming and handsome." Cordelia sighed dreamily.

Again, I couldn't see who she was addressing because her large head was nearly covering the whole window. _Perhaps it was so large because it was filled with her big ego._

"Maybe I should go flirt with him! No male could ever resist me!" Cordelia smirked and straightened her fins. "Besides, I have a thing for electric types, especially _Jolteon_."

_Wait a minute? Did she just say Jolteon? _The Vaporeon puffed up her chest, full of confidence and strut out of the Cafe, heading towards her target.

"Cordelia wait!" Grace gasped. _Wait...please don't let it be... HIM._ I heard Jewel gasp beside me too.

"You know how I said 'at least Volt wasn't here'?" Jewel asked with a trembling voice.

I finally managed to look out the window to see who Cordelia was referring to. _It was Volt. _I groaned. _This is going to be a big mess._

Without thinking twice, I jumped up and quickly rushed out of the Cafe. I heard a pair of footsteps and I knew Grace and Jewel eagerly followed. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Cordelia twirling her tail around and flirting with the Jolteon. She gave him a romantic smile and circled him, trying to seduce him with her charm. However, to my relief, Volt wasn't pleased. In fact, he look rather annoyed.

"Look," I heard Volt say, "I already have a girlfriend." Cordelia backed away, shocked and infuriated.

Jewel and Grace gasped in shock and looked at me, expecting me to be as equally surprised and disappointed. But, I already knew who he was talking about and I couldn't help but give a huge grin. My heart fluttered and I felt my heartbeat race.

"I'm already in love with a beautiful espeon named Rose, sorry to spoil your emotions for me, but I'm taken," Volt continued.

Cordelia's look of surprise turned into an intense anger and she glared at me with hatred. She looked like she was ready to blow a fuse. "You love that SLOB!?" She shrieked with burning rage.

Staying cool and collected, I shrugged and couldn't help but smirk.

Meanwhile, Jewel was congratulating me while showering me with a million questions. Grace on the other paw was bouncing with excitement for me, even if her Cordelia just got turned down.

Volt still hadn't noticed me, but I felt like running up to him and giving him a big hug for calling me his girlfriend, staying loyal to me and not flirting with Cordelia. _Our relationship will be just perfect._

Cordelia flashed me another glance and this time, to my surprise, it wasn't a look of anger, she was _smiling_.

Before I could wonder why she was in a cheerful mood after being turned down, I saw her jump high into the air and give Volt a kiss... _on the lips_. She continued to do so and wouldn't let Volt free.

I felt a giant surge of jealousy run through me. _What in Arceus__' __name was she doing?_

…**...**

**AND IM DONE! Well, after this I'll be on a week of hiatus because I'm going on a cruise... AND school starts on August 11 for me RIGHT after that -.- **

**Anyways... thank you so much Shadow Snivy for being my Beta-Reader for this chapter because without you this chapter would be a piece of shi- SHIP SHIP! PIRATE SHIPS! **


	11. BIG UPDATE PLEASE READ

**Rose's Eevee Love Story is CANCELLED**

**(well maybe)**

So it's obvious I've been procrastinating for a long while. That's because I've been thinking of canceling this story. It's just that I'm not interested and the writing for this story is very very poor. So far, the characters seem a bit bland and lack in depth. This story also has poor pacing(I mean the 3 eeveelutions evolve in the first few chapters, like REALLY?). I honestly do not know HOW my writing ended up this bad! So, I decided to burn it all down, so this story will be CANCELLED. I'm sorry if you actually enjoyed this story, but I just don't want to waste anymore time with this.

**I'm planning to write a better story: When Two Seasons Meet.**

The story will revolve around eevee evolutions (what a surprise) and the story will be romantic. This one will be better, I promise! I've actually spent a lot of time developing this plot(though I may need to improve some of the character's personality, PM me if your willing to help). However, it will have a completely different theme and setting. If you're interested, I'll probably post the prologue this weekend (If I don't please remind me).

Here's the summary for this upcoming story:

_The 4 tribes have always been at war and one Eeveelution has a choice. She has a choice so great, that it can change the battle forever. In the midst of the conflict, buried secrets are uncovered and dark plots are unveiled, and she has been caught in the middle of this chaos. Now, she must see if she will stay loyal to her duties or to her heart, or the darkness will take control._

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort Rating: T_

Wow, that could have been a good summary for a Warriors fanfiction... which reminds me! Most of my time will be consumed by drawing and animating Warriors(book series by Erin Hunter) so if you interested in that, heres my DeviantArt: Dawnflower-Riverclan

ANYWAY, I may continue Rose's Eevee Love Story after When Two

Seasons Meet, BUT the chances are very slim. (I'm more interested in drawing then writing) If I do, I'll probably rewrite the whole thing.

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, 99% I'll reply back!**


End file.
